The sphere (re-written)
by Chincha40
Summary: David is an engineer who has a passion for traveling universes. But unexpected events cause him to crash land on a planet in the wrong universe. He must now return to his home earth to defend the SCP foundation from its enemies using his skills in tech. And possibly battle himself over his desires versus his Null-A training. Rated M (Re-written version)
1. Prologue

[EPOLOGUE CHAPTER 1]

Authors note: This story was made up on the fly, and represent some fantasy's I have. What's that? You don't like my fantasies? Then don't read this story. And make up your own.

He woke up…

Stretching David Vermillion gazed out of the window of his apartment in a massive city on the planet of Maldevoir. David could feel it, today was the day… the day he would take control of his life, his destiny and a monumental machine. It was the sphere…

The universe he was in was a temporary home, this wasn't even the universe David was from, but by a slim chance had actually survived the trip through an artificial worm-hole. He had survived on this remote outer-rim planet until this solar system's sphere was built. It had been a good 4 months. He needed the sphere to travel to the universe he longed to live in... It was a marvelous plan, but if the insurgency or the foundation were able to follow him…. The consequences could be awful. Also the sphere had a price to pay to use it in such a manner.

David had to steal and completely redesign the sphere. In this universe they were being built in large numbers on a galactic scale to combat a phenomenon known as the shadow effect. The shadow took all forms of matter and destabilized it, destroying all substance. It was spreading fast thanks to an evil emperor known as Enro, but Enro was dead and a man known as Gilbert Gosseyn had taken the throne. Gilbert was part of a group of people who acted using a system called Null-A. David had had some partial null-A training. It was powerful knowledge.

The sphere had to be tampered with, the computer giving orders was tricked and instead followed David's designs. And now the modified sphere was complete. Stretching David got up, got dressed and pack his things, which were a few photos, some clothes and two suitcases full of his secret documents and blueprints for this universes super technological breakthrough. He when to the lobby of the hotel and left his key and the money he owed.

The sphere was not small, no it reminded one of the death star from star wars except it had no massive gun for destroying planets. It was one of many thousands spread throughout the galaxy. As he walked down the steel sidewalk of the city, he wondered witch universe he would visit. He would not go back to his native universe, no…he couldn't. Looking up at the sky it was a red veil, the stars were just barely visible even in broad daylight. It was about 10:00 AM. David decided to biologically distort himself onto the sphere. Something few people in this universe could do, literally I could represents them with a few fingers. It was devoid of any life because it was made to be a large autonomous hulk, and supposedly it had just started operation. Although the interior for people to walk through was done with a barebones Spartan style. Serviceable but comfortable. Walking to the custom living quarters, he sat himself down in the 'pilot' seat. David had a rather large house like interior built into the sphere so he could live there. Firing up the mega distortion computer and engines David relaxed and decided to manually punch in the coordinates, or more appropriately the frequency, for the universe he had chosen. Finally the jump was ready and he knew where he wanted to go… The computer began a countdown:

5….4….3….2….1….*FLASH*

In an instant he felt a difference between realities. A computer voice spoke up, if it could be called computer at all: "Destination reached energy and space levels match that given."

"Finally! It worked my many years of suffering were not in vain!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the hulk of the sphere.

"Distance from storyline pinnacle?" he questioned

"Distance is that of Pluto, 48 Astronomical Units." Answered the computer.

"Perfect, prepare a shuttle for manual transport to storyline pinnacle have it land here" he said pointing at its predicted map.

"Shuttle prepared, board at will." It replied. Preparing himself, David grabbed his supplies and strapped into the shuttle's cockpit. He shut down the sphere and put it into cold standby. Then the shuttle launched.

[End quantum record of epilogue]


	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter1: The crash)

Racing through a thick atmosphere, the shuttle lowered its landing gear and glided to near sea level for landing on hard tarmac. But it found nothing but air and thick treetops. The shuttle blindly nosed down for landing and began to tumble, eventually plowing a huge line through the trees as its 78 foot wingspan (23.79 meter) dug into trees. After all this the shuttle ended up upside down and an explosion occurred inside.

The crash knocked David out, seconds later he awoke to a blazing inferno, a fuel cell must have ruptured! Crawling through the flames David managed to crawl through a side port. He expected to fall and smack into hard concrete-tarmac runway and smell the ocean, hear military vehicles and gruff security guard voices. He herd and felt no such thing. David smacked face first onto…soft forest floor?! Half-conscious from the fall heard to his surprise a feminine scream right before he blacked out again.

Waking up, he figured David was at the hospital on Bokak Island. He looked out a nearby window and was caught off guard at what he saw. Where was his research centers?! Where were his cooling towers?! Where were the two massive containment buildings? David saw instead a city, a large research building called "Devon", houses, a school of some sort, a….GYM?!

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" He yelled. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENDED?!"He screamed. A nurse burst into the room "Sir, please calm down, everything is fine"

"T-this is a trick, by the foundation! Isn't it?!" he said giving a rather evil look at the nurse. "That asshole Dr. Gears he did this didn't he!? HOW DID THEY FOLLOW ME?! Or was this all a trick in the beginning. Or was it the insurgency that did it?!"

"Sir I don't know of any Dr. Gears in this hospital, now maybe I could call the Devon Corporation and see if there's a Dr. Gears there. You were in an aircraft accident and your craft crashed in the Petalburg woods."

"Were am I now?"

"Rustboro city"

"Wait did you say Petalburg woods?"

"Yes"

"Did you also say, Rustboro city?"

"Yes, why"

"Wait accident?"

"Yes, also there is someone to see you"

Who?

"Nurse Alamos could you please get miss May and Dr. Breen?" "Boy this man is the kind of questions." The nurse mottled.

As he waited he tried to remember where he had heard those things.

Another nurse walked into the room followed by a Young woman and a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Breen and this is May." He said pointing toward the woman who looked to be in her late teens.

He laid on his back in the bed witch had his back raised as if he was sitting in a recliner. David looked the woman over, he had seen her before. Somewhere in his childhood, looking back at the skyline he had to think harder.

"Nurse adjust his neuro levels"

"I've tried that Breen they won't respond there at a steady 400 above normal." Said the nurse. Walking to try again. As she adjusted it his head hurt.

Then he remembered with a groan, now he knew where he was!

"See Doctor, it didn't help. If anything they went up."

"Holy crap" was all he could manage still looking out at the skyline.

Voice crackled onto the PA: "Would doctor Breen and nurse Alamos please come to the ER we have a bad case of 'descending amnesia'!"

The two immediately left and it was only David and the May.

"Tell me" he said "Where did you 'find' me and what happened"

"I saved your life aren't you supposed to thank me?"

David mood changed to anger and he spoke his mind.

"NO, tell me what happened, now! I'll thank you when I get answers this is important, tell me."

The E.G.G suddenly jumped from 60 beats to 90. This scared May a bit

"O-Okay um. I was camping in the Petalburg woods when I saw a blinding white light like a star in the sky then I heard a huge boom like a crack of thunder. I heard jet engines roaring and saw your craft fly right over the treetops and heard trees cracking but then I saw and explosion. I ran toward the fire that the explosion started and send out my Pokémon to put it out. I ran over to the cockpit and then you fell out and I screamed. You groaned as you went unconscious. I called the authorities and they took you here."

"What about my shu- I mean craft"

"It's in an air hangar, they searched for miles for pieces and the police are trying to put it back together."

"Tell them to leave it alone and just get the stuff back, I built it I'll put it back together."

David went to get up, that is until an officer jenny moved her gun toward the door.

"What's with her, why am I under guard"

"The police want you under guard as you aren't in any global record base." That was when the officer moved in and spoke.

"We have reason to believe you may be not of this world due to the appearance and design of your craft and the nature of its equipment inside."

"SO IT SURVIVED THE EXSPLOSION?! THANK ARCEUS" he had almost said 'the lord' or 'God' but remembered where he was at.

The officer walked back outside.

"What is your name" May asked

"David Vermillion" he said without hesitation. "What is your full name?" he asked.

May reached to smack him before the officer made a sound with her gun. Guns were rare.

"My name is May Norman you idiot, I'm a contest champion and Champion of the Hoenn region a professional trainer, how could you not know who I am? Have you been living under a rock?!"

David couldn't keep conscious any longer, he passed out from exhaustion. He had fought to keep awake so he could gather the valuable information. He was too tired to keep it up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2: you're hired.

When he re-awoke he found him in a hotel bed and not in the hospital, but he found crutches beside him and felt a cast around his legs. Getting up he took the crutches and used them to walk. He walked toward what he presumed to be the kitchen when he heard a door open and May walked in.

"Finally woke up huh? Well since you're not in the system the police are waiting for you down at the poke center I'm surprised you're not a trainer."

"I'm much smarter than that, I decided to go for a formal education into technology and engineering not training Pokémon."

"You're kidding right? I'm surprised you're not working for Devon."

"I intended on starting there now." David continued crutching toward the kitchen.

"I might get a Pokémon license later but I don't intend on battling or breeding or anything like that. I'm not gonna stay in this universe long I need to get out of here so its timeline is not too heavily disrupted."

After eating lunch he when over to the Devon corporation's building and applied for a job. Although he had to answer several questions, but he went all out and answered several hundred extra questions witch he knew would get him some attention afterward. He decided to wait for the computer to process his test. Although a woman in a suit walked out.

"Would a 'Mr. Vermillion' please come this way" he got up and followed her out of the lobby and past two large guards. When they reached the top floor of the building he was surprised to see the president siting across the room.

"So you answered all of these questions"

"Yes I have several Ideas that you might find interesting."

"Shoot."

"I'd like to develop a sort of semiconductor that uses synthetic diamonds doped as a semi-conductor that can be used for pressure and abrasive purposes the tetrahedral shaped compound will let you build transistors in a factor of several times smaller.."

"That's absolutely genius, get to work right away, go downstairs and get to work"

"Yes sir"

Sitting down he began to work calling up the needed materials and orders while making sure he could make the device as small as possible. Using a special electron microscope he finished it in under 8 hours. Another scientist leaned over from his cubicle.

"Done already? But you've only been here one day"

"I originally built this at Sliph but decided to bring the Idea here instead." David lied.

"Oh, well what is it?"

"It's a diamond semiconductor, it will be really useful for sensing pressure in cutting for tripling the capacity of CPUs"

"Thats genius, my name is Linus and I'm working on reviving Pokémon fossils."

"My name is David."

"I think you're going to make a lot of money on that thing."

"I should, the Sliph president sure loved the Idea but I was being pushed just a bit too hard if you know what I mean." David was lying through his teeth, in his native universe he became a major success because of his inventions. Earning billions. Hence why he was able to build a wormhole machine. Although he hated the whole Idea of money.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3: "Aby"

Six months later

His inventions had gotten him so rich he was now had a significant portion of Devon under control. He decided to set up shop at Kanto's old abandoned power plant, he had all the electric Pokémon relocated and started to build an arsenal of research labs and equipment. It was to focus on a new source of energy in the Pokémon world: 'Nuclear'. David had other plans for it too though, he knew that the certain groups of people would try to come after him from his native universe and he had to be ready, in fact he needed to leave this universe. This wasn't even the one he wanted to visit but his mathematics must have gotten screwed up somewhere in the design of the sphere. He was not the best at it.

But David decided to go to route 120 for a vacation and find a particular Pokémon and he had a modified ultra-ball ready. David had taken some things with him for the journey, among regular things needed for survival he carried along 2 pounds of C4. He wanted to catch the disaster Pokémon, he needed a disaster.

David walked along the trail meeting people who challenged him but they soon noticed he had no poke balls and therefore no Pokémon. When he came to the area of thick and very tall grass, he decided to set up camp. After he set up camp he readied the explosives and plugged his ears for detonations.

"This is the perfect plan." he sang, whipping out a lighter about to light the very long fuse.

"AAAAAABBBBBSOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" It attacked him throwing him onto his back, he then jabbed the ultra-ball onto its face and it went inside. He didn't get up he just watched the ball in his hands wobbling back and forth and then it stopped.

"I-I-I-I F-FINALY DID IT!" "Ha in your face brother you may have been a better trainer in a videogame but I've done the real thing!" Feeling a tremendous power inside David let it out.

"Holy crap it's so….warm."

Pressing the button David then released the Absol letting it out of its prison, it knew what had happened it had been captured and would spend the rest of its life battling other Pokémon. As they walked back to the Fortree city and he decided to talk to it using his Null-A powers.

~ _Hey, how are you_? ~

It then turned around and gave him a growl and a mean look. "Absol-Ab." Reading its mind he understood

~ _How did you talk without moving your mouth?!_ ~

~ _Relax I'm using some physics to talk to you and understand you. Just calm down, I don't intend on making you battle, I'm not a trainer by no means. ~_

~ _Really?_ ~

David nodded.

The two continued to walk until they reached Fortree city stopping at the pokecenter, David had the Absol registered and then he made his way over to Lilycove city to catch a plane for saffron city in Kanto. Along route 120 to Lilycove the Absol asked him some questions.

~ _What is your name?_ ~ She asked

~ _My name is David._ ~

~ _Alright tell me more about you._ ~

David Sighed. He then spoke with his voice rather than with his mind while looking the Absol in the eyes:

" _My name is David Vermillion, I have an interest in technology and physics_. _I'm not a very strong guy_ , _but can defend myself when I need to_."

His voice had a bit of agitation in it but it didn't sound mad, just annoyed.

~ _Now, you tell me about yourself_ ~ He said climbing up a steep hill.

Running up the hill she made it to the top first, and waited for him to get there before she spoke. ~ _Not very strong? What an understatement! ~_

Out of breath David finally made it to the top of the hill he was exhausted after racing the Absol up "Why *pant* you *pant* I..." Looking at its face it gave him a puppy look "Never mind" He said, sitting down he heard the Absol begin its own "bio" so to speak.

~ _My name is Aby spelled with one "b" and am very strong. I can hunt with mightyena, kill with one strike and am a female if you couldn't notice_ ~

~ _Oh I knew that, I can tell by the synapses in your head and other parts of your nervous system._ ~

This surprised Aby a bit she did not fully understand how he could talk to her in her head or even 'watch' her mind work. One thing was for sure it wasn't telepathy, no she had met telepaths before and he was using some other method.

~ _How can you communicate in my head and know how it works?_ ~

~ _Using a system of Logic, phycology and science called 'Null-A' or 'Non-aristolian logic'. It's quite powerful and allows one to do a lot of things normal people can't_. ~

Once at Lilicove, David proceeded to rent an apartment at a hotel because it was getting late. A sign said that Pokémon were required to remain in their pokeball unless in a room, So David had to put Aby in a pokeball until he got a room. Walking up to the woman at the desk he asked her about the rooms there.

"How much is the complete suite for one night? "He said pulling out his wallet.

"That'll be 100,000 poke per night and room service is provided free."

"I'll take it."

"Here you go, it's on the 33rd floor, room 3327. Have a nice stay" the woman said smiling.

"Thank you I will"

Walking onto the elevator David thought he saw a familiar face amongst the large group that had crammed inside. But the man turned around and out of his view. At the 33rd floor he was the only one get off and people started giving him the finger and some dirty looks. This was because this was the elite's floor, only the richest people could afford it and by far his clothes didn't make him look rich.

He was wearing a pair of cargo jeans made out of a Kevlar chainmail mesh. And a long sleeve shirt that was of the same material both were black and he also wore a pair of boots made from niobium-molybdenum alloy mesh and thick rubber.

Ignoring the people as the doors to the elevator closed, he proceeded to room 3327 and opened the door with the key he was given. Walking in David was astonished, as the apartment was huge. A massive 100 inch plasma dominated the western wall and the northern wall was a completely clear window overlooking the skyline. Immediately he let Aby out and he had a feeling that the apartment had taken her breath away.

After a few hours of watching TV, eating and just generally lounging, David decided it was time to hit the hay, but he only intended for Aby to sleep, he had to do some work. As soon as the Absol was asleep he 'distorted' to the power plant and checked up on the sphere, how his systems were doing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Царь-бомба"

As Aby awoke she found herself on the bed that she had laid down on except that she was not in quite the same place. **No, she was in a completely different place altogether!** The walls were no longer a luxurious style but more like that of a warehouse. Computer hubs and towers littered the room acting as walls, and wires of solid black ran everywhere woven like carpet.

The air was filled with the sounds of quite humming, beeps, disc drives and small fans. The light came from a lot of LEDs on the ceiling. Getting up she began to walk through the halls made of the hubs, having to occasionally pick herself up off the ground as she would trip on cords and wires. Aby finally made it to a room where a workbench was and a figure was hunched over it working on some green metal that seemed to have a slight glow to it. Tools and complex parts scattered the room. Illuminated by an overhead lamp and only their silhouette could be seen. They also appeared to be wearing a yellow suit with a mask but she knew who he was by his scent.

The figure turned around, the face was covered by a gas mask and two small transparent eyeholes were the only thing that allowed the face to be viewed but due to poor lighting it could not be seen. The being in the suit approached her, and even though Aby knew it was David the suit still looked like some alien creature. Stooping down, it took its mask off and Aby could see his face as he began to pet her and scratch behind her ears.

~ _How did you sleep? I hope well._ ~

~ _Yes I did, but…where are we?_ ~

~ _In the Kanto region, this is my lab, it was an abandoned power plant._ ~

~ _What is that ball?_ ~Aby pointed at the glowing green metal ball.

Aby's question caught him off guard.

~ _E-err…it's just… some metal._ ~

She just groaned. ~ _I knew that what is it for?_ ~

~ _I-I really don't want to…talk about it._ _Why don't you go watch some Netflix?_ ~ David said pointing to a small room off to his side that had a couch coffee table and a TV which was obviously connected to a small networking device..

~ _Ugh…okay._ ~ She said reluctantly

After an hour of watching some Netflix and falling asleep during some YouTube livestreaming shows she became very bored, she came back to the workroom and she saw that the metal ball was gone and had been turned into a rather large construction. It was a metallic silver with a black tip and tail. It was large, 8 meters (28 feet) long and 2.1 meters tall (6.9 feet) and was bomb shaped. Suspended by a gantry crane from the roof it, seemed to somehow give off a powerful and ominous aura. It had a set of two antennas coming from the front and the back had three fins in a triangle on the back. The words "Царь-бомба" were inscribed in red on the side. Yes, plainly in Cyrillic.

David then walked into the room.

~ _Oh…you weren't supposed to see that._ ~

~ _It's giving off a bad aura, it must be a powerful one because my species dose not usually see or feel them._ ~Aby said with a bit of fret in her voice.

~ _Interesting, oh well who knew it could give off an aura._ ~ David said, wondering what kind of anatomy the canine like creature possessed.

~ _Let's not hang around it too long its aura is creeping the hell out of me._ ~Aby said. More fret was entering her voice with each word.

Walking off, Aby had a bad feeling about the thing. Unbeknownst to her, the aura was caused by the pure evil the device could deliver.

David couldn't help it, as a teen he had designed and was hired by certain countries to oversee and build the weapons. He loved them, It was his hobby at one point to do a above ground testing when he could convince a government to do so. He would always love the things that brought peace to earth through M.A.D.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fun

Aby was getting bored and wanted some fun and get away from this mess of a place. David was no longer in his hazmat suit.

~ _I'm bored, let's have some fun!_ ~ Aby said with abandon

~ _Fun? I don't have time for that I need to leave this uni-"~ David_ realized that Aby didn't need to know about his origins. He quickly changed his sentence.

 _~What did you have in mind?_ ~ He said hoping the creature would not notice.

~ _What can we do?_ ~

~ _Well seeing as you're a Pokémon we can't do much but maybe I could fix that._ ~

~ _How?_ ~

~ _It's hard to explain, but I could make you into an anthromorph._ ~

~ _How could you do that?_ ~

~ _Well not me but the sphere could._ ~

~ _Let's try it._ ~

~ _I'll need to put you unconscious and take you there, you'll wake up and may be surprised or disappointed._ ~

~ _Just do it_. ~

~ _Later, right now I'll fix us dinner. What would you like? Taros, Milktank, Girafarig or Slowpoke tail?_ ~

Aby's mouth watered at the thought of any of those options, in the wild she had only dreamed of eating those. But she had to settle for Kekleon, Zigzagoon and Linoon.

~ _Some of all of them please! They sound so good!_ ~

~ _Okay, okay I'll get on it right away. How would you like them cooked?_ ~

Aby couldn't hold back she leaped onto David knocking him onto the ground.

~ _I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE IT TOO ME!_ ~ She growled in excitement her scythe nearly cutting his throat. David's face turned pale at the thought of dying. His biology experiment wasn't ready.

~ _O-Okay I'll just cook them medium rare. P-Please just don't cut my throat._ ~

After she got off of him he ran straight over to the furnace he had built and pulled a good size piece of meat of each type out. Soon it was sizzling and Aby couldn't wait to have a try at them.

Putting the meat on the table, Aby began to eat the meat. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before, like literally I can't put to words how it tasted to her.

~ _Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. It's sooooo good. I want more of the Girafarig._ ~

~ _Try some BBQ sauce with it, enjoy it that's stuffs hard to come by._ ~

Dipping a piece in some sauce and gave it to her she could smell it, it was going to be good.

After they eat David decided to turn her into the anthromorph. Having her close her eyes he 'distorted' them to the sphere. He put her unconscious using medical knockout pills and began his work.

As for Aby's appearance plz refer to this: art/Anthro-Mega-Absol-392149694

As Aby became conscious she found herself in a large tank of green water. Yet able to breathe… Aby felt different then saw herself though the faint reflection of the glass. She jumped at what she saw.

"What dark magic is this?"

The water began to drain out of the tank and she began to cough up the water in her lungs, she found skinny arms had wrapped around her and someone was firmly patting her on the back to help it out. After a minute or so she opened her eyes and found David staring back. She was looking up at him, David was a good 5'10" and she was a nice 5'7"

"How do you like your new form?."

"This is different but I like it."

"I had to base your form on artwork I found a long time ago so I could get it perfect. I'm glad you like it." David had a look of pure exhaustion on his face.

Aby went to take a step back but fell. She hadn't fully learned how to walk on two feet.

Immediately on one knee David asked: "Are you alright?"

"I guess…but I don't know how to walk on two feet."

"I can show you." David began to pull her back up and held her by her wait so she had some support.

"It's more of a balancing action than anything…here I'll walk with you"

Aby felt herself blush but saw that he didn't notice, mostly because her face had fur on it. She picked up on how to walk on two feet quickly.

David: "That's it, now do you think you can stand alone?"

"M-Mabey, ok."

"Try walking now."

She began to walk with ease. David couldn't help the blood pressure spike as he watch her, she looked sexy. He shook these thought out of his head and reminded himself of what he really was deep down inside. And why he, like his hero Tesla could not and would not participate in such things. Aby stopped practicing and followed David out of the room. Walking down the Spartan style hallway, she got a feeling this place she was in was colossal.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"I'm going to sleep. I haven't slept in days because it was hard for me to shape you based on the pictures I had. I'm not exactly an artist."

"Oh…do you mind if I join you?"

"Yes I do that would be indecent on many levels."

He continued down the hall and went into his room immediately got into bed and just about passed out on the spot. He saw Aby go do some other things.

A few weeks passed and David had been hard at work thinking restudying the works of Van Vogt and Null-A David had gotten into his bed readying and fallen asleep with the book on his face.

Waking up, David found Aby awake beside him, he quickly got out of the bed but was sure not to disturb her. He did not like the fact that she had snuck into his bed. Then he got up and grabbed a small tablet and sat down in the "living room". He had to think about how he might fight against the five organizations that without a doubt were coming or were hard at work to destroy one another. He soon began to think aloud and didn't know that Aby was standing behind him. Having been woken up by his sudden disappearance.

"We will need to go back and attack them th insurgency and the church. I need W.O. and most particularly Царь-бомба. Then well need to drop those and hunt down the last remaining members and get the heck out of doge. They can track me through two universes but I will come back ready to destroy them all.

"What's a Царь-бомба?" Abby asked, leaning over the couch and looking him in the eye. It twinkled with a mysterious shine that David was temporarily memorized by. He couldn't stop staring…

Finally he realized he was staring when he noticed the feeling of blood creeping into his cheeks.

"U-um...err…nothing Aby nothing." David said nervously he was surprised that Aby had snuck up on him.

"You're lying." She said her head scythe nearly on his throat. She had a lustful look in her eyes, (witch David was completely naïve to notice). He was fooled by the mysterious hypnotic twinkle, she had use a power of hers on him and now she was going to have some fun. She continued to talk this time her voice sounding a bit scary. David became terrified as the twinkle turned into a buring shine. Her naturaly red eyes having taken on a demonic look.

"Now, like I said. What is it?" She said her hypnotic power having him under her spell.

"It's that thing that was giving you the creeps at the power plant!" David was in a state of panic, one wrong move and she'd slit his throat. But Aby pulled a surprise move on him and moved her head closer to his but put her scythe around his neck. Their heads were now just inches away from each other. Although David's face was turning paler by the minute.

Until she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. David couldn't believe what was happening.

Aby pulled out of the kiss and let him breath, no more like holding his breath in shock. Then his breathing became sporadic as his face turned blood red.

"Did you like that?" she said grinning A playful and odd shine in her eyes. But she didn't get a response just an astonished but stoic stare "Let's try that again" Aby said with nothing but calmness in her voice. She liked seeing him tremble and practically melt before her. She jumped over the back of the couch and landed in his lap. He tried to turn his head to get away but she grabbed it and forced him to look at her face to face while rewrapping her scythe around his head. Aby then forced him into another kiss where he seemed to man up and put his tongue in her mouth. Aby moaned as she liked the feeling of his tongue in her mouth but she felt it withdraw as he pulled back to get air.

"Why did you stop?!" She said.

"I…ne-needed…a-air." David said still rather aware of the scythe at his neck

"Bu-"she was cut off by him pulling her onto the couch with her laying on top of him. She became rather excited. But instead he pulled her into a hug. He slid his hands down her back, they were quite cold sending chills down her spine. He just continued to rub her. Aby just purred.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter6: An eerie foreshadowing.

David knew what she had done to him, she had hypnotized him and lured him into a state of helplessness first by confusion then by using his confused infatuated state to get him to spill the beans. He needed to find a way to prevent it from happening again. He remembered what tesla had said.

It had been a week since they had kissed. David tried to drown the alien feelings he had been getting in work. It had been his first time kissing anyone. And he only wished he hadn't. He was more of a person who liked to shrug off such feelings no matter what the circumstance and focus more on his scientific work and other interests. Besides it was just the lingering side effects of his confusion and infatuation.

He had found from sensor readings on the sphere that some wormholes had been made, but did not last very long. This meant one of two thing:

A: The Foundation had found his machine and have been trying to use it to find him and contain him as an SCP B: The Chaos Insurgency was trying to use his machine to get here, and if it did it was going to cause Armageddon on this universe's earth, take control of both worlds using the other technologies and destroy the Foundation and potentially kill billions of lives. Or potentially C: The foundation and the Insurgency were working together for their own purposes, the foundation for contain him, the Insurgency for gaining access to new and exotic the technologies and pokemon for murderous animal testing.

Any normal person would have asked/'prayed' for Arceus to help, but not even Arceus could stop a full scale, most likely nuclear weapon-backed invasion from another universe. David knew that since the wormholes had been made a few months apart, they were flying blind trying to start up the machine. There was no way they had fully decoded his files. There main problem would be getting fuel. Witch was antimatter, required to keep the wormhole open so objects could pass through without it collapsing on them.

He had to act fast because the groups that were after him were ruthless. The foundation was a secret organization that when around the world securing, containing and protecting things that would disrupt the normality of the earth. They called these things S-C-P's or 'skips' and arranged them in a catalogue. They kept things like the boogie man locked up or at bay. Some things they dealt with were so horrible they could end the world and force all of mankind to start over. Usually the foundation reconstructed the world after that, it had happened before numerous times before. While not a bad group of people the foundation could be cold and sometimes cruel to 'skips' an if he was captured they would make him one. Even though David had acted in the foundations favor on many occasions and had decided he always would.

The insurgency was a different story, the Chaos Insurgency is directly protagonist to the foundation. Using the things that go 'bump' in the night for personal gain. They were often paid by a nation to develop or sell a weapon or device that could do almost anything. They even had several 'skips' that helped them meet their goals. They were the organization of evil often portrayed in movies, but were not prone to bumble, screw up or leave a hole in their plans they take every measure, go the whole nine yards and then some.

Aby kept trying to get him to 'continue' with what they had been doing a few weeks before but he fought it. He wore goggles to keep her from trying again. He couldn't risk Aby becoming attached and then the upcoming confrontation take him away. They were back in the power plant, David never told Aby they had been in space. There was no telling what she would do. He would tell her later and perhaps tell her about the rest of his Null- A.

After its arrival by boat the shuttle was worked on for a month until he had it ready on a makeshift Launchpad loaded with the device inside. He hoped that Aby would like the ride, he had taken her all over the world lately sightseeing. Although she had to wear a cloak so people wouldn't freak out that an anthropomorphic Absol was walking around. She had liked the trips and David figured she would like the ride into space, but he had to break it down once they got there, everything: the foundation, the insurgency, the other threats, his trip here, the sphere…everything except his darkest secrets.

"Aby, it's time for another trip."

"Ooooo, where are we going?"

"One word: SPACE"

"Really? I'll like be able to do all sorts of cool zero gravity stuff?"

"Not much we will need to go back to the sphere to get to my home.

"Who's coming after you, I can kill them, and you won't need those things."

"You don't understand Aby, they're ruthless, have huge resources at their disposal and don't take kindly to 'battling'. They have almost any weapon you would find on a battlefield and more. They would capture you and most likely do testing on you like an animal. I can't let that happen to any creature especially not you because you're a friend. And if they can't capture you they'll kill you instead."

"What would happen if they get you?"

"They will probably take me back to my 'homeland' and do testing on me till I'm dead. That's why I ran from them and how they found me I will never know."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Bokak Atoll (This takes place in our world and Bokak is a real place in the pacific.)

Johnathan Vermillion had seen the last eleven months go by like slug. The company he owned was enormous and had powerful global influence. But he didn't build it alone, his now dead cousin and best friend had left it to him, but that wasn't the only thing he left him. Sitting in a chair at his desk he had no intention for their plan to get this far, he had doubted it would work out when they started. Now he could do almost anything he wanted but a mystery was bugging him. Recently a team of people he sent to investigate a facility David had set up, they turned up with evidence for a machine that was completely different from anything his cousin had ever built. He was surprised that David hadn't told him about it, he usually told Johnathan everything.

The documents the team had retrieved had been examined for the last month but to no avail because it was all heavily coded in an esoteric programming language based on colored images called piet. Johnathan was now looking over the blueprints himself and couldn't make heads or tails of it. The words were coded in a made-up alphabet and each sentence/word potentially corresponded to an algebraic equation represented by piet code. It was then further encoded by a procce in a machine from WWII called the X-10 It was impossible to crack. He ignored the words and tried to look at the diagrams and footage taken by the teams he sent but nothing made sense.

He decide to visit himself. Getting up he walked out of his office and had his secretary clear his schedule for the next week. Calling up the exploration team he had them meet him at the airport where they would fly to the mysterious Island called "Bokak". Johnathan got up from his desk and walled out of his office with a small desk but large computer screen for a wall. Walking out of the small sky scraper in French flats Nevada. He walked to his 1966 mustang, hopped in and turned off the auto driver witch had become a requirement for cars in 2025 A.D, He always drove himself. A practice that was quickly dying out, due to auto piloted cars being much safer. But as he arrived at the airport he was met by a group he instantly recognized. He couldn't believe the insurgency had the audacity to attack in broad daylight. And to his complete despair, he saw them marching toward him with their guns raised pointed at him and coming. The search team he called to meet him were dead on the tarmac in a pool of blood. He ran for the idling business jet with the men running after him and shooting. Climbing inside the jet Johnathan piloted it to take off. He had some piloting experience but not much, he set the autopilot and pulled out his gun readying for a battle that didn't come, he expected to be caught in an airbattel. He just watched the men at the airport run to the main gate.

"Why do I feel like this is no coincidence" Johnathan said worriedly to himself.

He had a long flight from Nevada to the little Island in the pacific…He fastened his seat belt and got comfortable…

Landing at the small island Bokak was odd. It seemed that only a small portion of the island was beach, tarmac and airport related buildings. It seemed as if the entire atoll had been converted into a massive warehouse. It seemed to extend for miles, Google earth had a large black mark where Bokak would be. But Johnathan knew it should have an area of around 50 square miles. Arriving at Bokak he ran into the deserted building that was the conning tower. Johnathan realized he needed to make it look like he had crashed, and died. The insurgency would be most certainly following him.

Running to the open hangar he grabbed an oxygen tank normally used for welding. Running over to his craft he opened the valve on the white aluminum oxygen canister and stuck it inside so it would fill the cabin with its flammable content. He then went back and grabbed a black hose connected to a large filling tank. He turned on the hose and dumped the aircraft fuel all over the craft. Although this liquid didn't smell like jet fuel…Looking at the side of the canister Johnathan saw printed in bright yellow words "military grade JP-7/JP-4". Johnathan knew now that his was probably more powerful than he wanted but the damage was done. It was already pouring and dripping all over the place and the small plane became a very dangerous object. Johnathan stopped spraying and then decided to find a way to set the smelly and dangerous business jet ablaze without killing himself. Looking further at the yellow lettering on the hose he read this:

"For optimum performance have your initial startup injectors loaded with triethylborane (TEB) so ignition temperatures will be high enough to initiate JP-7/JP-4 burn up. Please note that triethylborane ignites on contact with air."

"Screw optimum performance! I don't care I need an explosion!" Johnathan said in frustration!

Running back to the hangar he searched what was obviously a weapons locker for tracer bullets. Normal bullets couldn't light a flammable liquid on fire. Tracer rounds have a tip made of phosphorus that would catch on fire as it flew through the air. Loading them into a high powered rifle from the weapons locker he fired at the craft aiming for the window with the tank of oxygen sat behind.

At bright flash and a huge boom erupted as the craft was literally blown to kingdom come. It was a huge ball of fire, and bits of jet, concrete and smoke was going everywhere. Shrapnel flew everywhere and a turbine blade nearly took of Johnathan's head as it flew by. Johnathan hoped that when they caught up to him they would see the wreckage and leave. But he had another problem. What was this place for? Why had his cousin built it? Whatever it was he needed to know.

He had to take shelter in this facility, he ran to the huge wall of concrete that took up nearly the entire island. It stretched from one horizon to the other. This Island was very large. And had an area of about 50 square miles. The entire Island used to be a volcano millions of years ago. A large coral reef attached onto its sides and as the volcano went dormant and eroded away the coral built up. Eventually the coral reached the surface and land took hold. And eventually the volcano became nothing but a lagoon in the center of the coral ring. The volcano had been transformed into an atoll. Apparently the lagoon had been drained, the reef reinforced for structural integrity and a massive building with hundreds of floors was hastily built. Most of the building was below sea level the top part was only three stories tall.

A small lone blast door was the entrance. He entered the code the search group used, it opened. When he ventured deeper he found locks that still worked the floors looked clean, the halls as If they had just been built and code locks still had power. Johnathan decided to keep trying his code until it no longer worked. He walked down a rather short but quiet hallway he reached another blast door. Entering a code he knew well…it worked! , He was amazed as the doors opened sideways and reveled a dimly lit but visible room. It was a massive room. Nearby could be seen a massive spherical vessel with various machinery connected by thick cables and pipes. Obviously this was a nuclear reactor. What kind he couldn't tell. He knew his cousin, David loved nuclear energy. He saw a huge empty room with a massive vessel in the middle. He knew it was a nuclear reactor, he knew his cousin, David loved the concept of nuclear power.

Beyond the machinery nearby he could see the entire structure was one massive warehouse of concrete with a vast abyss hundreds of feet deep. One could see catwalks suspended from the ceiling going down for each maze-floor of catwalks down into the abyss. Pipes and machinery were everywhere, everything was covered in computer wires and the only floor was wire suspended catwalks. Venturing deeper Johnathan questioned what was this place? What purpose did it serve? Johnathan spent days wandering around fortunately he had carried supplies with him. Although the machinery around him stayed forever quiet. Not a peep from anything save the occasionally groaning and moaning of a far too stressed support beam echoing through the warehouse. Eventually after five days of exploration he soon found an elevator which led down.

Johnathan had only walked in the first three floors nothing else led below. At the bottom floor over 1000ft underground. He was exhausted even though he had only walked. He pressed a button and the machine produced a "DING" and opened with a bright LED overhead. Stepping inside He noticed there was only one three buttons. One labeled "down" the other labeled "up" and another labeled in red "Up and out". Johnathan dared not press the last one he settled for down. The elevator descended slowly and carefully as to avoid disturbing something. Finally A new sound was heard. A faint whirling sound which grew nearer! The elevator descended more and more and it seemed as if it would not reach the end anytime soon. Eventually the whirling grew so loud it was louder than Johnathan's screams. But it was not an irritating loud obnoxious sound. Somehow it seemed…pleasant. This made it all the more bearable.

Eventually the elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal a room, dark and unlit by nothing. Stepping forward bravely Johnathan felt the left and right side of him for a switch, which he found one. Flipping it revealed a large room with a vaulted ceiling and…Server towers? There were at least twenty rows of server towers and each row a hundred yards long, with a small gap at around 50 yards obviously for easy access to other towers. But none of these servers were on. They were just sitting in the dark collecting dust. Johnathan decided to find a control room or some way to turn the things on. He wanted to know their secretes. Johnathan questioned why build an entire server where they would obviously have no connection to the internet or serve any company or network. Johnathan eventually on the other side of the room found a door saying: "Power and facility monitoring rooms." Johnathan opened the door. And proceeded down the short hallway until he reached "Power". Going to open the door he noticed there was no handle and that this door was not ordinary. It was operated by…What was it operated by? All there was was a small metal plate slaughtered onto the large steel door. Then Johnathan kicked himself for not realizing. All he had to do was push it open. Inside the room was nothing but a few power switches labeled. "1,2,3,4". After pulling the switches Johnathan ran back to the server room and heard air flowing computers beeping and hard drives buzzing. Going to the control room Johnathan found a single seat and a huge plethora of Plasma screens. One was on and was at what was probably a password screen.

Sitting down in a chair he entered a password that worked to fire up this facility. Perhaps was it a factory? That was when he noticed a 3D the map of the Island, the entire 50 square miles of the Island's underneath was one huge facility that reached down to 1000 feet below sea level. He noticed that there were ten reactors represented a s ten dots that fed power to a specific machine. He knew a password would be needed to power it up and it could possibly take a month to operate it whatever it did. Selecting the Icon for the machine he ran the program and entered another crazy password that still worked. The program displayed a small bar at the side of the screen read "ANTIMATTER 10%". Johnathan wondered what someone would need with anti-matter. Suddenly a note came up saying that the EMP shield had been energized. A note popped up with his name entitled to it.

" **Johnathan, this is Dave, this facility must be kept hidden at all costs, the foundation is after it's secrete and the insurgency will destroy the world if they get their hands on it. You're not safe here, this may be a fortress armed to the teeth. And now the defense is powered up, it will destroy any moving thing within a 30 mile radius. But those organizations will find a way and the secrete must stay hidden, I'm on the run from them right now I will return in about a year after I disappeared, if you try to fire up the machine I will take it as a sign that it's the foundation or the insurgency and will probably attack. If you want to when they find out about this facility you can try convincing the foundation that the experiment failed. My suggestion would be to leave this place and claim that I died.** **In reality I've found a way to fulfill our wildest dreams I will come back and show you the results of this, and you will see the fruit of it. This will be our greatest achievement yet** ** _."_**

 ** _"P.S If the foundation or insurgency get their hands on this technology they will come for me full force. I will fight back and may even come back earlier than I plan. If so I will join up with you and we can fight them together. Take care my friend and do what you do best."_**

Sitting back in the chair he read the note over and over.

"What is it you've built…what is it?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rockets, love and preparation.

David strapped Aby in her seat, the seat had its back facing the ground so that one sat with their back toward the ground and looking straight up. After securing Aby and providing her with some pills for her stomach and her head he strapped himself in and started the automatic firing system.

The computer started to count down, David looked over at Aby who had a look of fear on her face and goosebumps covered her body. They wouldn't just blast off in the shuttle but several missile would blast off with them that carried the Tzars into space. The shuttle was not powerful enough to lift even one witch weighed at over 30 tons each. As the computer got to ten Aby started to make some whimpering noises. David reach over and patted her head for reassurance.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2…

1 IGNITION

0 BLAST OFF.

The shuttle and its missiles began their ascent, gaining speed. The entire craft was shacking violently, and then it did a roll to adjust its course. This made the two clench their stomachs as the G forces climbed higher and higher as they got faster and faster. It only lasted ten minutes but to Aby it felt like eternity. When they finally stopped shaking she couldn't feel any motion. Unharnessing she began to float, when floated over to David where he had a blank stare on his face. Pressing a button, the cover that covered the window slid up and the view took Aby's breath away. There was earth, in all its glory. A view that astronauts dearly wanted politicians to see as that many thought that would let countries get along better.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"Your right, but in all honesty I'm right next to something more beautiful." He said, it was said in a way as if it was a well-known fact.

"You-you think that?" Aby said with a blush coming to her fur covered face.

"I know it. Even though you're a Pokémon, your still a woman to me and every woman is beautiful in her own way. Though some, such as yourself, are much more beautiful than others."

Aby was left awestruck by David's statement. Then she came up with a response. "If you really love me than you would engage with more activity, like holding hands, kissing, and hugging, you know."

David just sat there listening and thinking. He didn't speak though. He couldn't believe he was betraying Tesla like this…He had to turn His mind elsewhere. They had to get the shuttle back to the sphere so no trace of where he came from would be left.

After a few hours of riding momentum out to the sphere Aby asked David a question He hoped she wouldn't.

"Tell me more about the organizations after you."

I-I'd rather save you the story but…"

When he finished, Aby couldn't believe such groups existed. The foundation seemed cold but they also seemed to be good guys most of the time. The insurgency was what scared her. They were just plain out cruel and cold, using innocent people for human testing and lab rats, at least the foundation used people on death row for test subjects. But if they were after David they neither one would be nice to him. The foundation would most likely lock him up and change her back to being a normal Absol. And the Insurgency would kill him and do testing on her.

Johnathan acted quickly, after he got back to his company he officially had another guy put in charge but he kind of acted as a puppet. Johnathan started to pull up the old files David had given him that basically told him about where the foundation held its SCPs. Those places were known as sites. The information he had on the Insurgency however was virtually nonexistent. Johnathan decided to find out where the insurgency had sites. He first phoned someone that David said was a complete asshole.

"Yes, this is Dr. Gears of site 19 who are you?" Said a near monotone and monotonous voice.

Johnathan was told that the Insurgency had been performing experiments with wormholes and traveling to other dimensions, and the foundation had been impeding their work in every way possible. Keeping them from ever working on opening it. Johnathan offered them assistance saying that he had a purpose that went deeper into the matter. That was all they needed to know.

"Just tell me where they're doing they're research and experiments and I'll take care of it."

"It's not that simple" Gears said, "it's heavily guarded and we can't send a large force in because we can't administer that many amnesiacs to a city that large, we'd never get everyone. And we can't use sleeping gas because thousands come and go every day. Quarantine won't either because that will only encourage people to get violent to get in or out."

"What city is it?"

"New York. They've picked their spot well, lots of people, all fairly well educated, and the building looks like any other."

"Damn…why not send in an army of assassins undercover then attack the building and make it look like a terrorist attack."

"No, the U.S government won't take too kindly to another faked terrorist stack, 9/11 and the bombing at the Oklahoma federal building can't be repeated."

"What building are they in?" Johnathan said.

"The 'aperture science' building."

"Man, that's right in the middle of the island."

Johnathan got an idea, he remembered how the men in the movie Oceans thirteen used a tunnel boring machine to simulate an earthquake. A tunnel boring machine could be put in the sewers have it inch its way to the foundation of the building. And made to dig into the concrete below it, the building could be destroyed and be people nearby would be good to witness that it was an earthquake. New York may not have been known to have many earthquakes, but it still had had them every once in a while.

"That's all I needed to know Gears. I'll let you know if I get an Idea." Saying that he hung up.

He immediately set his plan into motion, hiring a team of undercover agents to build and move the machine into place telling them where to build it and what to do.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The beginning

When they finally docked on the sphere David got to work firing up the mega distortion computer and getting the sphere prepared for distortion to a place he had not planned on visiting…His universe of origin. The sphere's magnitude of size came to his mind…It may have been the size of a moon, but it had the heart of a star crushed into the center for power. He walked over to a panel in the living room, asking Aby to stay seated on the couch. He walked over to a panel on the wall and touched it. It turned into a touch pad. Entering a code, the living room transformed into what it truly was, a ship's bridge. Aby saw the room around her change from white walls and comfy furniture into a control room. Comfy and stylish furniture slid into the walls and complicated panels with bucket seats replaced them. Then the far wall changed from a wall into a transparent window. The view wasn't breath taking. A star could be seen that was much bigger than the rest, but it still looked like a star.

"That's the sun" David said pointing at the star. "Were just really faraway"

"How far?"

"4,557,000,000 or about the average distance Pluto is from the sun, it takes about six and a half hours for light from the sun to get here."

"So, are we on Pluto?"

"No, were in an enormous spaceship the size of the moon. I call it: 'the sphere'. I used it to get here. It can travel through space by 'distorting'. Like I can, but it retunes atoms in order to travel between universes. You see, I'm not from this universe. The one I come from has no distortion world, Pokémon of any kind and there are a lot more people on earth, there are a lot of wars, violence, crime and pollution. In the universe I come from Earth is a wicked place, most of the people there are selfish and hatful, and we have to fight over resources of almost every kind because there are over seven billion people living there. On top of that many of the governments take advantage of people. Now you know why I came here. Although I had this built in another universe and stole it."

Aby was astonished by his statement, but it made sense. He came from another universe, he left, had this machine built in another and came here. But then he learned that the foundation and or the insurgency wanted him and the sphere for themselves. He had to build the weapons to defend this universes earth, and fight them off.

"It all makes sense now." She said.

"But even if we win this battle, we will have to fight a war. The Insurgency is our enemy not the foundation. And the insurgency is becoming a major problem on my native earth, I will need others to come and fight with us."

"Creating the insurgency was the biggest mistake the foundation ever made." He mumbled.

 _~I only hope the insurgency has more sense than to couple the engine to the wormhole machine.~_

Johnathan had it all planed out, his undercover forces would secure the perimeter while still in disguise. The machine was moving its way to the foundation of the building. Only Johnathan had an Idea they were prepared. He was on the empire state building, waiting for the earthquake to begin. He was looking at the aperture building waiting. But instead an explosion sent manholes flying hundreds of feet into the air!

"What the hell?!"

He was suddenly grabbed by a group of men in black with earpieces.

"Come with us willingly, delta command needs to speak with you."

"Who the hell is del-mmmmphf!"

He had been cut off by a strip of duct tape to his mouth he watched as nearby tourist fell over unconscious due to a sleeping gas. A gas mask was shoved onto his head and the agent put theirs on as well.

Johnathan was taken to a black van where he was handcuffed and blindfolded.

Getting up from the couch Aby walked over to David and hugged him. Nuzzling his neck.

"Even though you're the strangest person I've ever met, and couldn't be more alien to me…I still love you"

"And I you, I don't care how others will think. Your snow white fur and ruby red eyes are perfect."

"Can we just have one night? Just one?"

"I'm sorry, no."

Releasing from her hold, they walked over and sat on the couch.

"We will, we can stop the insurgency…no matter what they have. But what is the plan?"

"We stop their invasion, then we attack them at their bases. But we need my cousin to help us find the bases, I only hope they haven't captured him or found Bokak."

Sitting in a chair near the window that looked into space David began to fire up the mega distortion computer. He hopped Aby would be ready for the things to come.

"Are you ready? Once we're there we can't return until it's over."

"Nodding Aby began to shake a bit as she did not know what would happen.

"Will it hurt?"

"No."

Pressing button the window changed to a screen and began to count down. David got up and sat beside Aby.

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _FLASH_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The beginning of war

From the cold of a laboratory like facility on earth, a white room with blood staining the floor was filled with the noise of eight whirring pistons and the smell of uncorroborated exhaust. A man in a small steel chair sat quietly listening to the evil being speaking to him it spoke in his head. Speaking from the dark corners of his brain. The engine suddenly stopped whirring and the man got up and walked out a set of blast doors. Although the room stayed lit by powerful LED light from the ceiling. Having his plans he set to work giving them to the other delta members, the deltas giving their own branch each of their instructions without giving or being given any reason why. Even the deltas were in the dark as to what was happening. Only the engineer and the engine knew. It was their secret that no one else on earth would ever know.

When the flash ended Aby could see the blackness of space as she had before and a star similar to the sun was again so far away it looked like a really bright star. She looked over to David who had a face of regret on his face, she wished he wouldn't be that way but something told her that the earth she would visit was anything but like hers.

"We're here I'll bring up a map." He said while grabbing a tablet. When he brought up the map on the window Aby couldn't find but a few places in one little group of islands that resembled the regions of her earth. Suddenly a bunch of blue spots appeared.

"Those are the places the foundation keeps it's anomalies. And theses" he said bringing up red spots "Are the places the Insurgency has a base, storage facility or major task force."

Looking at the spots there were far more blue spots than red, but many of the red were situated in odd locations.

"What region are you from?"

"This one" he said pointing toward one that had large 'U.S.A' on it

"Is there anything special about it?"

"Not really. Except well it has sort of helped the world, but it's also full of ignorant people who are too patriotic to see the reality of what's really going on." He began to walk toward a long hallway. He motioned her to follow as she did she noticed he walked like every step was leading toward certain pain.

"How will we defeat them? T-the insurgency I mean."

"I have to call up some friends at the foundation. Then we can use nukes to destroy the insurgency's bases, I don't like the idea of using nukes but it would cost more lives if it was done any other way. But that is far from most likely the end of our battle.

Aby was speechless she didn't like the Idea of killing people. David saw the look of sadness on her face.

"Aby the only way we can prevent the Insurgency from destroying the worlds and the foundation is to kill what empowers it,there is a source that tells them all what to do."

"Why can't we just destroy it? And kill a lot less people?"

"It's not that simple." David sighed in dismay. He then began to explain to her what is was.

"It's what the foundation would call a SCP. But it's the most dangerous of them all. It's what I consider the embodiment of evil, and there are particular people who only know about it. There is actually a person they call upon to stay in contact and relay messages from it to them and their ranks. He's called the 'engineer' we have to avoid him, and we can't look, see, hear, smell or touch the engine. We have to find it and kill it, destroy its blueprints kill the Engineer and kill all of Delta command."

"Are you ready to do it Aby, we can wait…if you want, just remember…if I die you have to carry on. We will have to find Johnathan, my cousin he'll help us. I just hope he hasn't been captured or it could be impossible to destroy the engine without killing him."

"You…you said no one would be hurt."

"I said no one innocent would be hurt. Even though the Insurgency is set up so that one section has no idea what the other dose. That doesn't make anyone in their ranks innocent, they chose to take part. They caused containment breaches, help warlords, harbor terrorist, kill and disrupt the normality of the world. I have no other choice but to kill them all."

"What if the Engine survives?"

"It won't…no solid object can withstand the blast equal to one hundred million tons of TNT."

David saw Aby's eyes sadden, he knew she hated the thought of killing.

David held his tablet like a phone as he walked down the hall. Punching a number with over 16 digits into it, it called. But she only got half of the conversation.

"I would like to speak with the Ethics Committee please."

"Dr. Gears? GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS LINE, THIS DOSE NOT CONCERN YOU!" Another voice entered his ear obviously being directed to his call. (This will be heard only from one side of the conversation)

"Ah, major Volgun good to speak to you again. I have a plan for getting rid of your little Insurgency problem."

"Yes...I know that it would take a war but I'm willing to fight that war."

"You have no idea how great my solution is. And how much information on the insurgency I can lend."

"How long will it take to gather the required members?"

"Good, witch site would you like to meet at, any site is good."

"That's an excellent choice, we will meet there in 24 hrs."

David continued to walk but soon turned around and kissed Aby, she blushed and felt surprised. Moments later he stopped kissing her and began to walked arm in arm with her. But a true smile was on his face. And Aby's face was a pink due to her white fur and red face showing underneath.

When they made it to the shuttle, he strapped her in and strapped himself in. pressing a single button the shuttle broke away from the sphere and started heading towards earth before d being distorted into earth orbit.

FLASH in an instant they were in orbit around earth and heading for the ocean. But it seemed the window folded over and light from the outside was blocked. A few minutes later the light was let back in as they were setting down on a runway in the snow swept plains of Siberia.

"Here, put on these clothes they'll help to keep you warm. You have to wear it all or you could have a bad time. Also you might want to keep that stuff on because, um…you're what they would consider anomalous. And complications would emerge.

"I understand."

Stepping down a set of stair at the door of the shuttle. David helped Aby out of the craft, fortunately the heavy Russian clothes helped to hide her white fur as it looked like part of her coat.

A man stepped up and spoke in Russian fluently. David nodded in agreement and signaled for Aby to follow him to the building which was covered with snow, it wasn't storming or snowing, just a plain overcast day in Siberia. Entering into the building took them to a hallway witch when through a set of offices and down a flight of stair till they got to a set of blast doors witch led to a darkened meeting room with an expensive looking desk. Multiple chairs situated around an ornate black steel table. The Russian left the room and David proceeded to insert a storage device into a desktop under a projector. Sitting at the chairs were members of the Ethics committee who all looked rather irritated to be there. Aby decided to stand in a dark corner so she wouldn't draw attention.

"Thank you for coming, let me just say I know you're the real guys who run the show at the foundation. Don't looked surprised I know this. Let me start with this."

The projector projected an Image of the earth. With the red and blue dots shown in various locations.

"You may recognize that the blue dots are locations of Foundation sites. The red dots are Insurgency sites. I propose that we nuke 'em. And clean up the skips that survive. Now let me start on how the insurgency works."

The projector switched slides to a diagram with circle connected in a family tree like configuration where different branches hung from the top. David continued to speak.

"The Insurgency is divided up into four ranks: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Alpha personnel are the grunts who are normal humans that are expendable. Beta personnel are humanoid skips that are expendable personnel. Gamma personnel oversee projects within groups. Each project has one or more Gammas overseeing it. They pass instructions down to Alpha and Beta personnel, and each cell or project has no interaction or idea what the other dose. Delta command makes up a group of elites chosen to be the sort of '05' of the Insurgency each Delta personnel passes instructions to his or her subordinates. Everything is a set of instructions and all information is on a need to know basis. It all comes from one Delta personnel that everybody in Delta calls; the Engineer. The Engineer is the one who comes into direct contact with the Insurgency's mastermind who gives him instructions to pass down to the lower levels. You all know the story of how the Insurgency betrayed the Foundation and what ensued. The insurgency found a particular skip that was a V8 automobile engine. It has strong anomalous properties and it is the thing that gives the engineer his instructions. We destroy the engine we destroy Delta command the Insurgency is done."

"How big are the nuclear weapon you want to use?"

"25-50 megatons depending on the location. For small city areas I will use Davey crockets otherwise known as the 'nuclear rifle'." (David was lying through his teeth he was going to used 100 megaton monster nukes.

"That's a marvelous plan but where did you get your information?"

"A parallel universe I traveled to, you know what I'm talking about. You all know that I built a wormhole machine, but what you don't know is that the Insurgency is trying to replicate it and use it to travel to parallel universes."

"I've got Information on the Global Occult Coalition, Martial Carter and Dark Ltd., the Chaos Insurgency, The Church of the broken god and even future organizations who will come into play."

"You're a skip yourself now." One said.

"I don't care what you classify me as. I don't think you'd pass up the chance to destroy your enemies. I came here to tell you to get your spies out of the Insurgency because I don't want Innocents to be hurt. My comrade here wouldn't like that." He said nodding in Aby's direction. But no one took notice of her.

"What about the huge mess to clean up all the skips that survive or what about the ones that are important to the earth survival?"

"I can take care of them I have a friend who can get them out, considering I've got information on all the objects in C.I possession."

"You've got a deal, we will circulate a false claim that we have given up on battling the Insurgency"

"Don't tell anyone about this or the engine will know. How long will it take to get your spies out?"

"At the most 24 hours. Can you wait that long?"

"I'm dropping in four days spies or no spies. But one last thing before I go, do you know where my cousin Johnathan is?"

"He attempted to destroy an Insurgency base in New York, but it failed and was captured, our spies say he is at detention facility Echo, Echo Seven."

"Damn, can you get him out?"

"No we will be swamped calling in our spies you will have to do it."

"We will have to discuss the other organizations that will be taken care of."

At that point the meeting ended and David and Aby made their way out of the room and they went to the cafeteria for reality benders so she could eat and take the coat off.

Sitting down.

"What would you like to get, I can get you any drink from that from that coffee machine over there." David said pointing at a coffe machine labeled SCP-294

"Mabey some soda."

"What kind? Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper?"

"Fanta please."

"Ok, you step up to the food line and get what you like. I'll get us drinks."

"Will anyone hurt me?"

"The guys in the orange jumpsuits might, but the guards will protect you."

"Are you sure, they seem intimidating."

"They will." David leaned over the table and whispered. "They'll think you're an S-C-P and one of their jobs is to protect them."

As David walked up to the coffee machine known as SCP-294 and said "endless opportunities for you to explore, always wanting more from 2-9-4." He heard a scream that he knew was Aby's, turning toward the food line he surprised to see that a tall burly guard known as Chris Walker was holding her by her torso in his huge hand, she was raised at least a meter (3 feet 6 inches) into the air. And his superior was yelling at him although it wasent doing much as he was about two feet shorter than Chris and couldn't physically do anything to hm.

"You're a new one aren't you?" Chris said his voice had that sense of mayhem and violence whilst looking into Aby's red eyes.

"Chris, I order you to put it down before you start an incident, we don't need you scaring the skips!"

"Shut up McDonwell! I can handle it, I won't hurt i- WHAT THE! "

A pink glow surrounded Chris and his hand put Aby back down but it was against his will. He then was raised several feet into the air.

"Chris Walker that was a mistake picking Aby here up." David said walking up to Chris, his voice conveyed his emotion of complete anger. Walking up to the man who would remind anyone of Goliath. With David's rather average stature and name…well you get the Idea. Chris was completely stiff and couldn't move anything but his mouth.

"Ah, so what do we have here eh? A telekinesis guy, standing up for his fellow skip. You know I coulda sworn I saw something like your snow white comrade as a kid."

At this point McDonwell spoke up.

"Chris I think this skip is pretty mad you messed with his friend, I'd apologize before he does something twisted to you."

"What's he gonna do? He hasn't even got a number and neither does it."

David had had enough of Chris, he just flat out triggered the man's pressure point and sent the unconscious man flying into the floor. He then turned to face Aby who was standing and had a pale face from being scared to death. He took her by the hand and led her up to the catwalk witch went through the room.

"Come on, I was wrong we need to get you back to the shuttle."

Aby just nodded and followed. As they made their way thought the facility no one noticed or cared, save for the occasional researcher who politely asked to look Aby over just to inspect such a strange creature. Eventually they reached the hangar.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bokak, the modern troy and a crafty persuasion.

David fired up the shuttles jet engines, it took off. Gaining altitude, he leveled it off at 40,000ft (12,192 meters) and turned on the autopilot. Turning around to face Aby he said.

"I'm sorry, I should have just taken you to Bokak."

"It's O.K, but why did that guy attack me? I obviously didn't look like I was a classified skip."

"He didn't care, but besides he's going to regret even touching you. When he wakes up he'll have to be sent to an insane asylum, Mount Massive to be exact. It was a mistake to even leave your side."

His face was full of regret and anger. A hour of silence passed. David then spoke up.

"How the hell are just two people supposed to invade an Insurgency prison? We can't just put a team of operatives together without attracting the V8's attention."

Aby felt like she was going to regret coming with David on this 'conquest'. She continued to think about what could happen if they tried to rescue David's cousin. Who was he and how would they even preform the rescue? At this moment the shuttle made contact with tarmac, she had hardly noticed their decent. The shuttle's parachute deployed making the craft lurch. It took only moments for it to stop moving.

"Ok, all out." David said getting out of his seat and opening the hatch. Aby got out of her seat and made her way to the hatch.

"Ladies first." David said with a grin that stretched ear to ear.

It was storming outside, heavy winds and rain.

"Thanks."

Stepping onto the runway Aby was taken back by the sight. Looking around she saw a seemingly clean but underused runway save for a charred spot where something had burned or exploded. The airstrip was complete with a set of hangars, a taxiway and coning tower. Looking in the distance were camouflaged machined on turrets that had a small radio dish. Each one had large boxes on both sides of it. The boxes had holes running through it and one could see cones sticking out.

The entire place look ominous because of the storm, David grabbed Aby's hand and pulled her toward a hug wall of water. The water was hiding an immense building as it washed off the roof of the building. David entered a code into the tungsten blast doors and they inched open allowing them inside from the storm. The doors closed behind them and once closed the place was nothing but black darkness.

"Light" David said. A response was light coming on. One could see that they were on a catwalk that forked and intersected just like a road. It seemed to go on out of sight. Looking below Aby could see nothing but a dimly illuminated abys that got darker as it went down even though light was directly shined into it. It was filled with random machinery of pipes, computer hubs, cables pumps and other things. They were above a complex of machines.

"It's a maze of machinery." she said.

Johnathan had to find a way out of his cell, he could feel that his cousin was back. It was your typical 6'8' cell made from reinforced concrete and cinderblocks. Two guards were standing on the outside on either side of the steel door that had bars for a window. They were armed with standard issued Uzis.

"What if I can trick them, that'll be hard they aren't stupid?" Johnathan got an Idea remembering to a scene of "pirates of the Caribbean" when Jack Sparrow tricks two soldiers to let him grab dead mans cheast.

Poking his head to the window he spoke up.

"Hey, do you even know why you're guarding me?"

"Uh-no." One said

"Would you shoot your gun if you didn't have a reason to shoot it?" The guards looked at each other, then one answered: "Uh…I guess not."

"Are you ever given a reason why you do anything here?"

"Not really…I mean, no one is given a reason why anyone does anything."

At this point Johnathan saw his chance for freedom, he had to act fast and fast talk them before they got to common sense.

"Say how many times have you been told to do something that would immediately be undone? Give me an example."

One turned to face him and spoke up.

"Well, there was this time when they gave me a piece of paper and a pencil. Then they asked me to draw a picture, anything I wanted to draw, and then erase it. I drew a picture erased it then they let me go back to my room and take the day off. They made me do that like forty times."

The other then spoke.

"Once they told me to take a gun, load it then unload it. I had to do that forty times in an hour.

"How often have they made you do stuff like that?"

This time they spoke in unison.

"All the time."

"How do you know this isn't just like that?" Johnathan said craftily

"Ya know, he's right Ken." one said to the other

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, you're getting out of here." The guard said opening the door.

Johnathan was escorted outside the facility and left at the main gate. He stood on the edge of an Ice sheet.

"Where in the world do I go now?"

Pulling out his earpiece phone, which was the only Item he got back from the guards. He called a number he knew well.

"555-246-7382"

The phone was answered immediately.

"Johnathan where are you?" Came his cousin's voice.

"An ice sheet. I managed to get my way outside the facility, via trickery."

"I swear you're crafty. I'm sending a Valkyrie your way now, get ready it's on its way to drop a drilling Tzar onto the base you're at and will only stay landed for 2 minutes."

"Hurry that thing up man it's freezing here."

"Ok."

With that David hung up, Johnathan still wondered where he had been and what was happening. Why were the drilling Tzars being deployed? What was going on?

"What are you up to, where the hell have you been and why is this happening?" He said.

Johnathan decided to take shelter by some ice formation that stuck up out of the ground like large rocks do in the ground. A snow storm was rolling in with thick fog covering the ground. Soon an ear shattering sonic boom could be heard and a huge jet flew out of the mist right overhead of Johnathan touching down and stopping after 400ft. Johnathan had to get to it quick. Running as fast as he could. He remembered seeing the first one. This was just a nuclear powered copy of the original. Finally making it to the ladder, he had to climb up a twenty foot ladder just to get into the cockpit. As soon as he was in the cockpit door closed the cabin pressurized and the craft started to move forward. Nearby SAMs and radars had already alerted a security force witch was right on the great white jets tail. "Sorry guy's" Johnathan said as he reached for the throttle stick. He threw it forward, balls to the walls, white hot air not flames roared out the back of the taxiing jet scorching those who were behind. The great white jet took to the skies whilst dropping its 30 ton tunneling payload. Being held into the seat by acceleration Johnathan saw the Mach meter slowly inch up and stop just under Mach seven and the altitude was inching near toward 50,000ft (15,240 meters) then it leveled off.

Then a light on the HUD appeared that read "GOGLES NOW!" grabbing the goggles from under the seat Johnathan snapped the welders goggles onto his face. After a few moment a huge flash occurred the sky. The clear blue turned dark and was lit up by a white incandescent glow streaking from the ground behind him. Moments later a shock wave hit the craft, felt like an earthquake, the entire craft shuttered and shook, groaning of titanium-stainless steel honeycombed wings under vibrational stress. He could have sworn that it flipped tail over in a stall at least once. The Craft started to plummet toward an icy doom, the wings no longer generated any lift so the craft couldn't fly. Due to the shaking and stresses the nuclear reactor shut down so power to the engines was cut. The engines thrust went down and the Jet went into a slow glide toward the ground. Looking behind him Johnathan saw a massive crater where the C.I facility once was. But there was no mushroom cloud, no fireball, and no fallout. Just a massive hole at least four miles in diameter and a half mile deep.

"What the hell?!" He said aloud.

The Craft took two minutes to descend to 10,000 feet then the reactor came back online, and the engines fired back up. Johnathan decided that he would stay at 10,000. Turning the craft around toward the Philippines he found he was in Antarctica. Throttling up he made the craft inch up to Mach 3 but kept it there due to the craft groaning in protest to the stresses.

"I just flew in a fucking nuclear blast!" He screamed with surprise.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter12: Aftershocks and family reunion.

1,000 feet under a hulk of machinery, a bunker's living room was dark but one could hear the faint breathing of two persons. Well David was half awake feeling the shockwaves and aftershocks of Nuke after Nuke from around the world, he was glad that they produced no fallout and no tell tail cloud. Just an empty crater. That was the perfect nuclear W.O.M.D.

He was woken by the sound of the elevator coming down. Standing up he grabbed his pistol from a coffee table and aimed it toward the blast door. It opened and a silhouette of a man could be seen. Turning on the lights, he saw his cousin.

"Hey…long time no see little Dave."

"Same here man." David said putting his gun down and walking up and hugging his cousin and best friend.

"So, how was the bomb?"

"Terrifying and awesome. But the Valkyrie I came in might need repairs. The shockwave did a number on it."

"Ah, that ok we'll fix 'er up later. I'm just glad you're alive." David said

After a few minutes of idle conversation David turned toward a 150 inch flat screen, it had a world map on it. "We have to locate the Insurgency's main base of operations, we have to make sure that we either destroyed the V8 or can find the place to destroy it."

"Y-you mean, the V8 is real?! I thought it was just a myth."

David nodded. Gesturing for them to sit.

"I have a possible source of information on its location, do you know about those three D classes that survived the site 19 disaster?"

"Yeah, they did find a rather large amount of information about the insurgency!"

"Exactly."

It was only until now that Johnathan noticed Aby laid in the corner still asleep.

"What is that thing?" Johnathan said looking and pointing over at Aby.

"That's Aby, she's uh… a friend I guess you could say. Don't ask how she ended up with me it's a long story."

Johnathan was silent for a long moment letting his thoughts sink in. He then spoke resuming their conversation.

"Ok, but all the Insurgency sites are gone now right?"

Johnathan went and sat down on a couch that faced the TV. David sat in a recliner.

"Yes, yes they are, except possibly the main site witch will hold the V8. We need to find it as fast as possible."

At this moment, Aby woke up and felt groggy. When she stood up Johnathan stared at the strange being before him. It had blood red eyes, snow white fur. A large scythe like blade protruded from the side of its head. It had finger claws. Its feet had three claws for toes. Its tail was curved like a scythe and jagged like a saw. It also had two wings coming from its back. It could remind one of an angel sort of but with no robe and fur instead.

Johnathan had met many skips but this one was strange.

"What is she?"

"A Pokémon called an Absol"

"You're kidding."

David's face turned into a trollface. "No I'm not kidding."

"Hey who's this guy?" Aby said looking at Johnathan.

"This is my best friend and Cousin, Johnathan Ralph Vermillion. He's one of the greatest men I know."

Yawning, Aby looked at Johnathan.

"Glad to meet you Aby" Johnathan said reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Same here." Aby said shaking his hand

At this moment David decided to get to work. He needed the interviews from those three personnel.

"Johnathan, take care of Aby here for a bit I'm off to the site 19 museum for them interviews."

"Ok man, I'll show Aby around Bokak."

"Watch out for stuff made of SCP-148 there's no telling what it could do to her."

They left and when up the elevator. Turning to look at the huge plasma screen TV. David sighed knowing that danger was coming at him full steam ahead.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The survivors.

David had contacted the site 19 disaster Museum. Asking for an Interrogational interview with the three famous class D's that were the only survivors. "SCP-M-A-R-K -I-P-L-E-R" "Jel-legendz" and the other "Lyrahel". He had to get criticaly important information on the insurgency. The class D's had once stated each separately that they had uncovered that a Insurgency spy, Dr Maynard, was the cause of site 19's fall into control of SCP-079. He released it into the main computer network. Then everything went to hell. David was hoping they found breadcrumbs on the V8's location as that the insurgency used site 19 for several weeks to route important information, A lot of people died when one class D testified he had ended it by disabling the omega warhead and alpha warheads. Although even 10 years after it happened no one knows where its debris went.

Walking out of the bokak facility David walked over to the hangar. Once inside he grabbed a skull bucket (air force nickname for helmet) and spent a minute trying to decided witch aircraft he wanted to use. He chose an SR-71 Blackbird, well one he had built with a reactor as the power source. Climbing into the cockpit, he initiated the robotic refueling to load fuel into the reactor, after a second a green light came on and he pressed the engine start button. Taxing down the runway, he threw the throttle 'balls to the walls' and took off. He enjoyed flying. It would take a while to get to the place where site 19 once was.

Nestled in an extremely remote nook of Alaska's Brooks Range Mountains, around a 286 kilometer drive from Alaska's North haul road to site 19. But using Steese Highway was quicker. Site 19 was massive in its day, it was the largest site (at that time), capable of holding arounds 106 SCPs. And boy did they ever cram it full, the insurgency had been attacking other sites at those times and many SCPs had to be relocated. Many were sent to site 19. But soon the site had around 3 dozen more than it was designed to hold. Hell they even somehow managed to cram SCP6-8-2 in there. But now all that was left of site 19 was a massive hole in the several small mountains it had been built in.

(Six hours later)

David sat down in the interrogation room, looking at the middle aged man across the table. The man was dressed in an orage jumpsuit with a foundation logo on it. He was holding a small wooden box in his hands and was mumbling about YouTube, charity and subscribers. His hair was dark but had small tinges of grey showing he was aging. The man had been accused of murdering boxes in their sleep, and being involved as the key suspect of "The warfstache affair" Hence why he became a D-class.

"Mark, you are one of the few who survived the site 19 disaster. During the breach you uncovered information on the Chaos Insurgency. I'm going to be to the point. Did you pick up any information on where abouts of a V8 car engine?"

"No….why the hell do you want to know, you're not a part of the foundation. I know who you are!" Mark's voice had hints of hysteria and anger. It grew into intensity until he was screaming at the top of his lungs. "You have no business here IT WASN'T A GAME IT WAS REAL! Eventually his talk amalgamated into German. A sad side effect of being exposed to SCP-1123…

"ICH INTERESSIERE MICH NICHT ICH NUR WOLLEN LASSEN SO DASS ICH MIT KLEINEN KASTEN TIM VIDEOSPIELE SPIELEN KÖNNEN! ICH BIN UNSCHULDIG, ICH SIE TÖTEN NICHT, WAR ICH..." Suddenly the man calmed down and began speaking softly looking David in the eye and seemed to have a pink glow glittering from his eyes.

"Widerstand ist zwecklos, mich mein Feind einfach hinlegen und sterben, so kann ich in meiner Täuschung der Welt über meinen Hausmeister der Ingenieur triumphieren." With that Mark passed out and David signaled the guards to take him back to his cell and bring in the next man.

"My group is in the process of destroying the Insurgency. We have to find their last base, all the others are gone." David said stoically.

"ICH INTERESSIERE MICH NICHT ICH NUR WOLLEN LASSEN SO DASS ICH MIT KLEINEN KASTEN TIM VIDEOSPIELE SPIELEN KÖNNEN! ICH BIN UNSCHULDIG, ICH SIE TÖTEN NICHT, WAR ICH..." Suddenly the man calmed down and began speaking softly but with a malicious sounding tone Looking David in the eye and seemed to have a pink glow glittering from his eyes.

"Widerstand ist zwecklos, mich mein Feind einfach hinlegen und sterben, so kann ich in meiner Täuschung der Welt über meinen Hausmeister der Ingenieur triumphieren." With that Mark passed out and David signaled the guards to take him back to his cell and bring in the next man. David had no idea what was just said to him but he took it as a compliment.

When Lyrahel came in he had a blank stare on his face.

"So…Lyrahel, you are one of the few who survived the site 19 disaster. During the breach you uncovered information on the Chaos Insurgency. I'm going to be to the point. Did you pick up any information on where abouts of a V8 car engine?"

"….."

David sighed. He forgot that Lyrahel was German and hadn't been exposed to SCP-1123. He decided to repeat his last statement in German as best he could using google translate.

"Lyrahel, Sie sind einer der wenigen, die die Seite 19 Katastrophe überlebt. Bei der Verletzung Ihnen entdeckt Informationen über das Chaos Insurgency. Ich werde auf den Punkt. Haben Sie den Hörer keine Informationen darüber, wo zu einer V8 Automotor? "

At this point the man spoke up but still stared at the table.

"Yes, but what I found was a riddle." Lyrahel said in English.

David whipped out a notebook and wrote it down as he said it.

"Deep in a cold place.

A dark place.

Far out of reach.

Is a fortress you cannot beseech.

Deep in the cold black waters.

The rock of Cruithne moves in circles around a ball of plasma but in horseshoes around Gaia.

L1, L2 and L3 are where they keep many secretes but Gaia's horses precede her path around Sol and

bring up her rear on her journey protecting the insurgency."

"That's all I needed to know you can go."

Lyrahel got up and left the room.

With that David decided to leave. Returning to Bokak he when to the bunker house and sat down in his study. But nearby He could hear a movie that Aby was watching in the living room, she was watching "star trek" from the sounds he thought it might have been the episode "Q who". Johnathan was in some other room conversing with some person on the phone.

(Disclaimer _I_ **do** _NOT_ **own** _ANYYTHING_ **star trek I'm just putting it in my story.** )


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Calm before the storm.

Johnathan walked into David's study.

"We have to talk. Where did…Aby come from, where the hell did you go for 11 months? And what exactly is Bokak here for?"

It's a long story. I set up Bokak Island as a nuclear research park. Ultimately I developed the most powerful nuclear reactor ever: A fast breeder molten salt thorium reactor. I decided that I would put this reactor to use. I would fulfil my childhood dream. I built a wormhole machine, I built it so that I could choose any Universe I wanted, and using some simple SCP's I went to the Null-A universe. I redesigned and stole a sphere to be a space-time traveling vessel. I wanted to go to an alternate universe of ours using it because it had more power than the wormhole. Unfortunately some algebra got screwed up and I ended up in Aby's universe. I decided to make the best of it because the shuttle I had crashed. I soon found that the sphere detected the Insurgencies wormhole attempts. So I got Aby onto the sphere and came here to destroy the Insurgency."

"You forgot that you turned it into that…form. How did you do that?"

"The Null-A universe had very advanced biology, they literally grew Gilbert Gosseyn's extra bodies. I simply applied said biology. I know it may seem a bit twisted. When I had safely secured and perfected the sphere I was going to come back and get you. We would then travel the cosmos for eternity because the sphere will soon be able to perform miracles of biology and let us live forever. We would outlive our children, our children's children and their children. Originally I had no intention on bringing anyone with us, but perhaps…"

"You're thinking on taking that…thing with us?"

"That 'thing' has a mind of its own."

"It was an animal."

"Pokémon and animals are different. Pokémon are sentient and can reason like humans. Animals cannot."

"In this universe they're just a franchise, a made up bunch of toys."

"And now one is real."

"That thing belongs at the foundation!"

"Shut up, she chose to come here, she has feelings, desires, will. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us, she's only in the next room!" David said yelling. Johnathan also raised his voice.

"Listen here David, you can't…with that thing it's wrong. It's an animal" Johnathan said.

"I can when she's a humanoid, has sentience, can walk, talk, and think for its self. It for all practical purposes it is human. And please, let's refer to her as a person and not as an 'it.' "

"You've changed a lot in 11 months Dave."

"Studying Null-A science and punching holes in space time will do that to you. Although I couldn't fully adopt Null-A's strict language parameters. You're not supposed to say "it is" but "appears to be" and "I remember seeing" instead of "I remember"."

"Now", David said while standing up. "I've solved a riddle no other could. If you want you can come into space with me and Aby. We're going to the asteroid Cruithne. (Pronounced Crew-ith-ney) That's where the insurgencies last base… _appears to be_."

Johnathan began speaking in a low voice nearly whispering.

"I'll come with you, but this isn't over."

"I have a feeling it never will. This is our first quarrel we've had in a long time, you and I have almost always agreed on everything…until now. But perhaps if I give you a crash course in Null-A you'll change your mind.

David readied the Valkyries for spaceflight. Only 5 out of 10 survived the bombing but oh well. He equipped two of them. Johnathan helped load in the Curium fuel for the reactor, taking out the usual thorium. The two massive dart like aircraft rolled onto Bokak's runway, they looked much like their predecessors which were built as supersonic nuclear bombers by the U.S military but quickly surpassed by newly developed missile technology. These were different as they had specialized super high temperature gas core reactors for power. Air entering the engines was superheated by the reactor and the heat forced it out the back.

David and Johnathan had finished loading the crafts.

"Why aren't we taking the shuttle?" Asked Aby.

"The shuttle would take months to prepare, we haven't got the time to wait for an external tank to be made. We'll take these up and call in the sphere to move us with gravity distortion. Unfortunately we can't just distort like I would prefer but doing so would reveal that the sphere is nearby to our enemies."

"Now let's prepare for the battle we all know is coming we can't use multi megaton or kiloton nukes in space. Can't risk throwing the solar system out of whack. Johnathan I need you to help me turn model rockets into RPGs. We'll also need to put an EMP gun and some nuclear rifles on the Valkyries."

David and Johnathan walked into the facility ready to get to work. This left Aby on the runway to think to herself.

Turning around she faced the two enormous space jets. Their landing gear had them raised 30ft into the air they were 189 ft. long and were a beautiful white color, they reminded her of various birds on her earth.

"Why am I even here? What was the point of even coming, he obviously isn't interested." Aby had a sneaky Idea. "But maybe I can coax him into my will."

Turning toward the building she walked in and went down to the bunker to hatch a plan.

David and Johnathan were in the bunker's rather large workshop, which had almost any tool and machine for making nearly anything. The two were hunched over a large steel table on opposite sides with various pieces of model rockets strewn about on it and the floor.

David was pushing as much explosives into each cardboard tube of a rocket as he could. Johnathan assumed the explosives were just C4 because it is safer to handle than other things. David handed them to Johnathan who stuck on a small engine and laid them in a pile. They completely skipped putting on fins or a nose cone, as that in space it wouldn't need such things. They had been working for over 3 hours and fatigue was getting to them. Things we're getting kind of weird as they conversed.

"Here" David said getting up from his stool. "I have to get the spacesuits ready, do about 30 more and that should be good."

"We've already got over 570 of them."

"I know, we're supposed to have 600 RPGs, 300 for each Valkyrie."

"Oh… I forgot, sorry the work is getting to me."

"Don't be sorry man we're only human. 'YAWN' besides when your done go get some rest of some form. Tomorrow will be heck if we don't get any."

David left the part of the shop that Johnathan was in, he walked on toward where he kept space equipment. Walking by, he noticed the large amount of dust everything had on it. David wished he could show it all love and care, he had always love machines and things he built he hated neglecting things. David got to the 'wardrobe' of space suits. They hung on racks facing the isle he walked down. They looked as if someone had taken the mark 1 suit strait out of Iron man, and combined it with a RIG from dead space. But had removed the little arc reactor and replace it with a distortion energy receiver. It also lacked the energy canons on its hands. (DISCLAIMER I DONOT OWN IRON MAN OR DEADSPACE.)

One space suit caught his eye as that judging by how the dust was on it had been moved recently. He resumed walking and selected two suits one for him and one for Johnathan. He had them fitted with all the weapons he could. David would let Aby pick her own out. Flipping a small board on the sides of the suits open. He pressed a small button and the suits came to life putting their feet on the floor and began to walk toward a small lift that would take them to the hangar.

He walked back where Johnathan was and found him gone with the stack of RPGs gone too. David walked out of the workshop and over to the living room the room was dimly lit and the TV was on but no one was in the room. David walked over turned the TV off and walked to his room. Witch wasn't anything fancy. Just a room that one would find in a typical house, save for windows.

Walking over to the bed David just collapsed onto it and passed out, not even noticing the lumps under the covers.


	16. Chapter 15

[Cruithne is a real asteroid in real life.]

Waking up David was surprised to find himself moved where he was lying on his back, his feet were at the foot of the bed, and his head on a pillow and the blankets were on him. He didn't remember going to bed like that, just collapsing on the bed. Aby was beside him under the covers. When he realized this he nearly jumped out of his skin, he couldn't get out of the bed fast enough! He was glad he still had his black Kevlar cargo jeans and shirt on!

He looked over at Aby who had just seen him wake up, she was smirking.

"It's not funny." David said with a pale face.

"I thought it was." Aby said whilst grinning.

"It's indecent." David said with a bit of irritation.

David walked out of room. And ran into Johnathan in the hall.

"What was that about?" Johnathan asked curiously

"I don't want to talk about it." David said, still with a bit of irritation.

"C'mon" Johnathan said. "We need to get up there." He said pointing to the vaulted ceiling.

"I've got our suits ready, you go up and prepare the Valkyries for spaceflight. I'll uh…show Aby the space suits so she can get one."

"Hurry up, I'll need help finding Cruithne on the destination guidance."

"Ok I'll be fast."

Aby and David walked into the spacesuit wardrobe.

"Find your size. It's important that it fits."

"What exactly is Cruithne?"

"A small asteroid that orbit the sun in one year. Its orbit is very similar to earths. Some call it a second moon of the earth. But it orbits the sun not the earth."

David left Aby to find her own suit. He got to the Hangar and he and Johnathan began installing various equipment. David began to reprogram the two aircrafts reactors so that they would get maximum output. The two men had laser and TIG welders, cutting torches, aircraft parts and various electronics strewn about the hangar. They began discussing what armament they were putting on the craft.

I'm going to mount some EMP cannons on the wingtips and nose. Then we will need to have at least a 50mm canon on a retractable turret." David yelled from deep inside the fuselage his voice echoed.

"I'm working on installing an X-ray/ radar dish right now. When I'm done I'll work on the EMP canons." Johnathan yelled back.

"Great that's perfect."

After six hours of work everything was ready. The two beautiful craft looked the same before their overhauls. But now each was equipped with technologies that could see through solid rock, severely cripple electronics and deal significant damage through medium sized artillery. Not only that but were equipped with a new type of radar witch would always be reflected by a spacecraft. Their 6 regular nuclear powered yj-93 jet engines had been replaced by j58 nuclear powered turbo ramjets for maximum power. It was only 11:00 in the morning.

"Ok let's go." David said. Walking toward his craft. Aby and Johnathan followed close behind. By climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, 20ft in the air. Stepping into the cockpit it was nothing more than a chamber with electronics, the joystick, two bucket seats and a front view window. Although below theem was a clamshell like apparatus which would enclose and eject in the event of a spiral or inevitable crash landing was sensed by the computer. David and Johnathan had to remove all the weight they could so that they could put more weapons and electronic in the craft. David walked by Aby sitting down. Aby followed him and strapped in. David grabbed the radio talkie and switched it to Johnathan's channel.

"Ready bro?" He said.

"Ready."

"You take off first." David said with nervousness putting down the talkie.

"Why are you nervous?" Aby said.

"Well we just finished overhauling two experimental aircraft and are going to take them into space for the first time. Then were going to do battle with a group of people who are defiantly going to be armed to the teeth with everything possible." David began to shake as he saw Johnathan pull in front of them and start to accelerate down the runway. David then decided to play the song "Flight of the Valkyries" on his built in stereo.

"We will be fine." Aby said lying. She had this gut feeling that was telling her things were going to be hell from here on out.

As they climbed through the atmosphere going higher and higher David began to think of how things could turn out. David knew that the Insurgencies' main base of operation would be extremely difficult to to reach. Even more so that they will have soldiers trained in the art of thaumaturgical warfare. He wouldn't be affected but Aby and Johnathan would be, thaumic spells were plain out deadly. They would deal heavy damage to Aby. And nuclear weapons couldn't be used because that could throw the solar system out of its delicate balanced. He would use nuclear rifles and artillery canons. He hoped that the new radar absorbing materials would keep them unaware of their location for long enough. Worse still when this was all over the G.O.C would be after them.

Aby kept looking over at David who was conversing with Johnathan about the landing gear. Looking at them the landing gear did a weird twist sideways then proceeded to turn up into the small bays where they stored themselves. The landing gear had created several problems for the original 1960's Valkyries, causing hydraulic failures and fires.

After about 20 minutes they stopped conversing on the radio.

"David." Aby said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get together before this happens."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you David, that's my point I really li-"

"No." David said sternly.

"What?"

"You can't love me yet. I have to win first." He said taking out a black and white ball with a "U" on it. It was the ultra-ball that he had 'caught' her in.

"Y-you'd really put me in there." Aby asked fearfully.

"I will if I have to, but it's for your own good. I can't have something more beautiful than the earth die. No man could stand that." David said softly.

Aby turned and faced to blue sky that was slowly fading to black. Her face had a look of regret.

"Hey." David said leaning over and looking at her he grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"I really like you Aby. I just can't have anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

Aby smiled and growled in his ear.

"I can't wait till this is over so I can get you!" She roared seductively.

"Hey." Johnathan's voice could be heard over the radio "Don't do that stuff right now the radio is still on I don't want to listen to it."

"OOOPS!" David said turning it off.

David reached his hand over as they got into space and into orbit. He rubbed Aby's back.

"Ohhh that feels good." Aby said.

David grabbed the radio. "I'm ordering the sphere to get us moving to Cruithne in 12 hours now we should reach it in one week." Get comfortable.

"Oh boy this is where it all begins." Johnathan said as he began to feel weightlessness for the first time in his life… He suddenly felt like he had to puke! It was the onset of Space Adaption Sickness!


	17. Chapter 16

As they neared Cruithne the craft seemed to hurtle toward the sun. But this was because of the asteroid's parabolic orbit which would take it closer to the sun than Mercury at one point then farther out than Mars at another. It was currently at its closest to the sun witch meant they were going to stick out like a sore thumb due to the light. But a main problem was finding out how powerful of a gravitational shock wave would be needed to keep them from falling into Lagrange points?

It would take at least a week to reach the asteroid. They were riding a gravitational shock wave that the sphere had created for them. The shock wave was like a ripple in water but was tailor fitted and timed to boost the two ships. The Valkyries shape was perfect for riding a shockwave due to its compression lift design that its original creators had in mind in the 1960's. Albeit it was meant to ride a sonic shockwave not a gravitational one.

During the trip Johnathan had spacewalked over to David's Valkyrie and had gone into a compartment rear of the cockpit that had about 20 cubic feet worth of space to work in.

They wouldn't tell aby what they worked on. She wanted to know badly.

Upon coming within 100 miles of Cruithne they were greeted with a barrage of miniature IBCMs and anti-aircraft fire. But the EMP generator had taken care of them. If one looked close enough one could see it was an asteroid about the size of Manhattan. They entered an orbit around the small asteroid where one Valkyrie was opposite of the other. David and Johnathan had decided to use Morse code for communication instead of radio or Null-A since their enemy could listen in and act accordingly by literally using real magic. But no one would think of using Morse code since they were using lasers pointers and not bright flashes. Johnathan signaled that he would aim his 50mm mortar at the purple dome that he said was an EMP dome.

A hatch on the top of Johnathan's Valkyrie opened and a long tube emerged and turned toward a tower topped with a purple dome on the asteroid. After a quick flash from the barrel a foot long tungsten projectile emerged with a miniature solid rocket engine propelling it. A second later the hit confirmed itself with the towers explosion due to being punctured. David soon raised his weapon and the two men began having fun. Soon their enemy launched a computer guided rocket propelled M.O.A.B at David's Spacecraft. David retaliated by arming and firing his EMP canon housed in the nose of his craft. The M.O. rocket engine stopped firing and the missile was dodged by letting it sail on by. David decide to really let them know he meant business by sending a W54 at what appeared to be a spacecraft hangar. A small hole at least 10 inches across opened on the side of his craft. A huge bust of light sent a black teardrop shaped projectile hurtling at incredible speed toward the bay. Ten seconds later the miniature Nuclear weapon hit and debris exploded with a crater being torn on the side of the asteroid.

Johnathan coded in "What the heck was that."

"A Davey crocket. You best get to using them treat this like a shooting gallery." David coded back.

"Roger."

David and Johnathan kept on firing until no structures were left on the large asteroid. It must have been at least 3 miles across. David signaled Johnathan to get into his suit and turn on the artificial weaponry computer. The computer would take down any target coming toward the valkaries and anything coming toward them. David unstrapped Aby and himself, they floated back toward two large suits that had curled up. Pushing a button hide underneath the armpit of one suit the suit powered up and opened in the top. He told Aby to get inside.

"Here get in this suit I'll help you get situated."

Aby slid into the suit feeling small electrodes start to work through her fur onto her skin. The inside of the suit Adjusted to her body shape but it still had a look of the mark 1 suit. When she had jumped into the other suit earlier she didn't notice this stuff she didn't even turn it on she simply used it like a massive suit of armor and was able to move all 1000lbs on her own.

"Ok you should stick your arm in the slievies. And put your claws into their sockets I had made on the hands."

Aby slid her arms in and put her claws into the places they would fit. She then did the same with her legs.

"Ok now I'm going to have the helmet come back on, I tried my best to let it fit with your horn. I can't do anything else for now because we are about to land on the asteroid."

"WAIT. We're going onto the asteroid?"

"Yes we have to invade their base and destroy the engine, probably kill the engineer too."

David pressed a button on Abys suits arm and the helmet slid right over her head. A perfect fit. But to Aby it seemed as if someone had just put her head in a bubble. But on the outside it had nothing but two slats.

"Hmmm. It works perfectly. Ok try getting up."

Aby got up and almost floated but the superconducting magnets in suit's boots kept her on the floor.

It took only a few Moments for David to get into his suit. He told Aby about each armament and how to aim them. When David and Aby got outside he signaled to Johnathan that he was ready Johnathan signaled back and they went for it while they were on the dark side of Cruithne. David held Abys hand while heading toward Cruithne.

"Aby." David said over his radio.

"Yeah." Aby responded.

"I think you might want to fight hard, don't be scared, don't hesitate to kill someone who's going to kill you."

A one of the RPGs David and Johnathan had made shot by silently. Aby and David were surprised and looking toward Cruithne the small rocket exploded and sent a group of soldiers that had been hiding behind a bolder running in all directions.

"Did you see that?" Aby said in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah I did, good thing they're only in Spartan space suits. Otherwise they would have survived."

"How could you say that?!"

"Its war…and this has to be done."

David coded to Johnathan.

"How close are you?"

"About 50 miles, you?"

"55."

"Great. Meet me at the crater that is next to what's left of the 3rd EMP tower.

"Copy."

With this the three, continued their descent strait to the asteroid, with cover from the Valkyries.

"We won't be able to be covered on the terrain by the Valkyries, the computers can't compensate for the range and the millimeter differences it would take to avoid us but hit the insurgencies ground troops." David said grimly

"Well that just makes it fun." Aby said trying to be cheerful.

"I just hope they haven't thought about attempting a worm-hole in their asteroid. It could seriously complicate things."

"How?"

"Well the insurgencies co called "Delta Command" might just attempt to jump into another universe. Finding said universe is difficult and if they find the right one they could get a sphere of their own. Such an outcome…could destroy every other universe there is if they get one. Because they could go wherever they wish, travel to any time they want and even create sandbox universe for multi universal supremacy." David had become down just thinking about it.

"That scary, considering how evil the engine is its leading them into it and they can only see half the purpose!" Aby had a bit of dread and concern in her voice, she actually understood what he meant.

"I have a feeling we are already too late though." David's voice had become quite concerned he had been hiding that possibility but considering their lack of resistance he seriously had a lot to fear. Or they just did not have many soldiers for defense.


	18. Chapter 17

Setting down on the asteroid was easy and they met only a handful of soldiers when moving toward what would have been a cargo bay. Crawling over the rubble and into an airlock hatch David went through first then had Aby come through. Johnathan was already waiting the hallway was dimly lit and the suit read no air present.

"Appears that we did some damage." Johnathan said dumbfounded.

"No kidding!" Aby said as they walked. The floor was littered with bodies of Alpha class personnel.

"I wish we didn't have to do this" Aby said in a bit of a sad tone.

"Come on we have to keep moving we got about 3 miles of trekking to do." David said with regret.

They walked for about half a mile then David had them stop when he heard a scrapping noise.

"What the hell is that?!" Aby said pointing with her Inconel suit's claw. Her claw pointed toward a greenish figure with outstretched arms, with no hands just stumps. It was at lead 6 feet tall.

"Its Billy, the so call "statue." Or SCP-173" Johnathan said grimly.

"He killed my friend Kenny." David said.

"The bastard" Aby said trembling in her suit. To her the thing looked like your typical alien and given they were in space she was petrified.

"Too bad he can't punch through Inconel alloys." David said

"How do you know he can't?" Johnathan said.

"Well he isn't trying to kill us and plus I have a file saying it can't."

Suddenly the statue appeared in front of them and roared so loudly although it had no mouth. Aby jumped, screaming and punching it with the suit, sending it 30ft back down the hall.

"It's okay Aby calm down." David said reassuringly. It scares for fun, don't take your suit off though or it will kill you."

"Okay." Aby said with a slight sniff.

"Come on you two we have to keep going." Johnathan said.

Later on David was getting a sense of déjà vu. A creepy and unearthly feeling of déjà vu.

"Johnathan." David said with some regret.

"Yeah bro?"

"Does this facility's layout remind you of somewhere?"

"Holy…freak'n hell. This has got to be site 19!"

"Exactly, this is what happened to it. They said it was destroyed. No it was completely moved via thaumic spell." David said darkly.

"What is site 19?"Aby asked with some fear.

"It used to be the main site for the foundation until it was quote unquote "destroyed"." David said.

"That's why only some D-class personnel survived. Along with SCP-6-8-2. All the other SCPs that were with it, just…gone. Like it had been removed from existence. This is where it ended up at." Johnathan explained.

Continuing for about a few more miles they came across a room. Its blast doors had been bent to shreds. David, Johnathan and Aby moved them aside and stepped into a huge cavernous room with a 100ft on a side cub in the middle. A control room opposite of Thiers. Electromagnets had been crushed underneath it. Of the catwalk that would take them over to the control room was gone. The cube was in the room below them as if they were at the top. Huge beams of Lead and Steel were randomly shove all over the floor of the room. David began to shake in his suit. Signs of obvious nervousness and fear. He recognized this place. The container of the one thing he truly feared the most.

"J-J-JOHNATHAN T-THIS IS 1-0-6'S CHAMBER WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!" David said going hysterical.

"Calm down man he's not here...I hope." Johnathan said.

"David what's wrong?" Aby said fearfully.

"He's got a fear of what was contained here." Johnathan said.

A voice spoke up behind them.

"Greetings" it said. Johnathan turned around and he was face to face with SCP-0-4-9.

It was a man dressed like a medieval plague doctor only he was missing his tools. Although it was no ordinary plague doctor. It would kill you then transform you via surgery into a zombie.

"I sense the disease in you." It said pointing at Aby. Aby shrieked stepped back and ended up falling into the room below. Awakening the being below. A steady "thump thump" could be heard as it literally walked through the walls of its container to Aby. Who was screaming at the maximum her voice could. The being was an old man whose body was covered in a dense decaying mucus substance he appeared to have ascended through the floor and was leaving a blackening trail of mucus. As it walked, it's feet phased though occasional steel beams.

David couldn't move He desperately wanted to get Aby…Yet he didn't want to be gotten by 1-0-6. He jumped down and tackled his worse fear just before it got to Aby. It was momentarily crushed beneath David's 1,000 lb suit. Before reaching inside David's suit and dragging David into the pocket dimension.

Johnathan punched 0-4-9 in the gut and kicked him hard. The strange 16 century plague doctor fell to the floor. Johnathan stepped on his head to knock him out. Johnathan turned around and jumped down to see if David and Aby needed help with 106. But Aby was bent over David (or his suit to be more exact) and trying to get David to get up. A huge dark moldy spot laid under David. Johnathan knew exactly what happened.

"Oh….Oh shit." Johnathan managed.

Suddenly the suit fell into the mold as if it were a hole. Aby jumped back startled she reached to grab David's suit but ended up with an empty hand.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed.

"What the hell just happened to him?!" She screamed.

"He's in 1-0-6's pocket dimension now. And he's probably not coming back." Johnathan said grimly with regret. We need to get out of here fast it's not safe.


	19. Chapter 18

"Come on we have to move, what if it comes back? Johnathan said. Pulling Aby to her feet. He turned on the rocket boots and lifted them into the hallway from where they fell. There they met 049 who apparently could still stand even after his beating by an Inconel foot and fist.

"Stop resisting I'm here to cure you." It said.

"We don't want none so get the hell out of the way." Johnathan said harshly.

"Ah, yet another symptom of the great pestilence." It said trying to get through Johnathan's suit. Somehow it now seemed to know Aby wasn't human as it had ignored her.

Johnathan picked 0-4-9 up and threw him into the room below and started running back down the hall dragging Aby behind him, never to return.

David awoke on hard tile in a dimly lit red room where bits of black mold splattered the walls and the light seemed to come from absolutely nowhere. Looking up he saw a pair of eyes on a high pedestal of a throne. The figure's body was hidden by shadows. David realized he was in the pocket dimension.

"You seem much more afraid of me than the others I've killed." The figure said. His voice was that of an older man who had no problem talking.

"I know who you are…what you've done. Even some of those who have escaped. I lay here scared of you because out of everything in this universe you frighten me the most." David said with gut, he figured he'd just tell 1-0-6 or "Larry" as he was sometimes called, the truth because he was going to die anyway.

"I'm flattered" the figured said. David began to cough up blood he looked down and saw that there was a deep cut in his gut. No major organs had been hurt, but it hurt and there was blood pooling on the floor mixing with the mold that was already there. He noticed his suit was off in a corner of the room, it would be fruitless to try to get it. It couldn't protect him. Why why aren't you eating me? I'm not going to run.

"Why not?! I love a good chase." Larry said.

"Tell you what." The Larry began. "I'll let you go if you give me a good chase."

"I have one request." David said trying to look submissive. "That if you kill me or let me go you don't go after my friends."

"The human I won't guarantee. But your…fury friend I won't touch, she wouldn't be good to eat." Larry captured his prey in order to eat them for food. But sometimes he would let them go. Somehow Larry of all people could tell Aby a "she" instead of "it" even though if one looked she had feminine features.

"Now get up and run because the chase starts now!" Larry said with a hint of adrenalin. The sound of thunderous thumping started. David quickly struggled to his feet fighting back fatigue and his injury. He ran out of the throne room he ran down a short hall that retained the same glow and mold as the room he was just in. He came to an intersection with three halls he chose the one on his left and went. He ran until the hall abruptly ended in a chasm with limited visibility. A narrow stone walkway was there and two huge stone pillars could be seen occasionally swinging across it. He couldn't see more than ten feet in front of him and looking up or down he couldn't see anything. He decided to risk being pounded to bits by the pillar he ran across and made it to a hole where he jumped down into it. He landed after about forty feet, but there was no injury or even a jarring feeling in his pained legs. He found himself in a dark room that had grey walls with the mold still present. The room had eight paths he chose one and ran down it. This chase continued for hours, David was slowly tiring because of blood loss and fatigue. He tried to keep his blood trail hidden but Larry had played this game hundreds of times. Larry would sometimes catch up only to be quickly juked out and evaded by David. After what David counted to be about 30 minutes of running and jogging, he collapsed, falling face first onto the floor of the pocket dimension. Larry walked through a wall, his signature trick as an SCP.

"So you have given up?! Larry said with sarcasm.

"N-no." David said trying to crawl away.

"Pathetic…I've had D-classes run around in here for weeks but those ones were lucky."

"I don't care I took you up on you're offer." David said shaking on the floor. He knew the end was near…

"You know that was the best chase I've had in years. I'll let you go like I promised."

And with that David found himself in his suit in a hallway of the crumbling remains of site 19. He quickly passed out. He came to upon a steel slab of a dilapidated autopsy room, a small flashlight shined in his eyes. David's first reaction was: "oh crap I'm dead and I'm being worked on by 0-4-9". That was until he saw Johnathan standing over him with surgical thread and needle and that he was no longer wearing the suit. David found that his deep cut had been sowed up.

"Hey man you okay?" Johnathan asked.

"Sort of, Larry chased me for what I think was 5 hours until I just collapsed then he let me go. I blacked out after that."

"It's been over two days for us." Johnathan said grimly. "You just appeared right in front of us suit and all about an hour ago."

"This facility is huge." Johnathan continued. "We've trekked through almost all of it except where I think the insurgency is hiding."

David looked over at Aby who was asleep.

"And where would that be?" David said.

"Light containment."

"We need to stop, rest, let Aby get a grip on things. This may be going a bit too fast for her bro." David said.

"Yeah…I just hope we aren't too late. If we are there's no telling where the Delta command guys could have gone." Johnathan said with regret.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. "Delta command"

After two hours of rest they got back in their suits and continued. They found notes left by survivors of the disaster but decided to not read them as that it would waste valuable time. David decided that they had made it to the light containment zone. Based on the fact that what was once a massive checkpoint was now nothing but shatter glass and concrete. A large hole was in the roof where something had busted out. A few scales were here and there.

"Looks like this is where 6-8-2 busted out to escape." Johnathan said.

The reinforced tungsten-steel doors. The windows that let one look into the gate operator room had been covered with the same steel the doors were made of. After punching in a code on the door it came open and what they saw was nothing but anomalous. The halls were clean, no trash or debris was in sight, and the lights were on. Obviously they were here and were using the light containment zone as base of operations.

"Keep your eyes open." Johnathan commanded.

The three headed down the halls they were wide with high vaulted ceilings the walls were solid concrete in contrast to the heavy containment's steel tube halls. The doors could be opened with a press of a button and they had little trouble getting through the small lock rooms.

Finally they came to a room. There was a door to the left. A large balcony over looked where they stood. Two huge blast doors were closed shut and shouts could be heard coming from it. An odd whirling sound could also be heard.

"Oh…good lord." David said in surprise. "It's 173's containment chamber!"

"There, inside the engine and the wormhole machine is in there! "Johnathan said beginning to pound on the blast door. David joined in by using a laser welder to melt the doors.

The doors crumpled letting them in. But they were too late the wormhole just closed as the last Delta member jumped in.

"Oh…well shit." David said.

It took a week to get back to Bokak, Johnathan read the notes that people that had been in the disaster.

Johnathan was sitting in the study while David sat on the couch across the room from him.

"It seems they intentionally and remotely controlled the breach. They got their blueprints from two very specialized foundation defectors. They used 0-7-9 to direct SCPs so that they could kill everyone. Then they detonated the Alpha warheads and thaumicly transported the site to Cruithne."

"Damn, they were smart. They were one step ahead as soon as they got blueprints for the machine." David said with anger.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: "Hateful starfuel and an aggressive Absol"

Johnathan and David decided that the best course of action was to get on the sphere and travel to the home universe of where the sphere came. In order to be train by the inhabitance on Null-A. David also wanted to get technology from a galaxy swallowed in dark matter. He wanted to gather information on the technology there and replicate it to fight the insurgency.

Aby had no choice but to come with them considering how the foundation would treat her and how the G.O.C would most likely kill her. And David had refused to take her back to her native universe for various ships. Saying "We can't risk disrupting their timeline any more than it has been." Aby also had interest in Null-A. She wished to get rid of the insurgency. All three knew how the insurgency could destroy all the universes that exist with wormholes.

David had secret plans though. He wanted to visit the observer. If he laid in its suspended animation coffin for an allowed time. It would enhance his abilities near that of a reality bender, only if combined with Null-A training that is.

They were all siting around the in living room of the Bokak bunker.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Johnathan said.

"We can't just chase after the insurgency guns blazing either. We need to find out where they whent what they are doing and how we can stop them. It can help you understand how the insurgency works." David said.

"I want to talk to you David." Aby said getting up and walking toward David's study. Getting up David followed and shut the door.

"Take me to the sphere with you." Aby pleaded.

"I had every intension to."

"I mean don't return me to my home world."

"I wouldn't do that it would leave you vulnerable. They would use you as a bargaining chip against me. Or blackmail me."

"You're too stubborn to notice that I really like you aren't you?!"

"N-NO…I uh…"

"Just shut up." Aby said walking out the door.

In the southern Indian Ocean sat a frozen Island. With rough geography and very few residence. None of them permanent, just on guard and researching the mysterious buried and flooded structure. A light snow fell with a dark overcast. Just enough to block out the sun's position. Pacing back and forth around the 1 megawatt electric fence that encompasses the huge site, was the members of Task force 2111-J . They were about 50 soldiers strong. But the next few minutes would decide all of their fates. When commander Barnsworh called in the boring hourly status report, the site came under attack.

Within minutes His team was overwhelmed by a multitude men and women yelling religious verses and screaming every time one of his own was down. The entire site was in ruins due to the resonance weapons and meth bombs. Ruble had buried some of Barnworth's men. He had to retreat and run whiles watching the chaos unfolding around him, having to stay out of sight as much as possible. Some of the attackers seemed to create metallic grinding noises and gear whirring sounds instead of screams and yelling. Some were coordinated like a bunch of drone soldiers quickly and silently moving in perfect unison like soldiers in a cheap video game. Nearly all the attackers had remarkable strength. They would move ruble off of one of his men only to stab or shoot him as soon as he was clear of the ruins. They were armed with everything from Pollywell fusion rifles and hand held resonance canons to the standard 9mm pen gun. Before he knew it the site was in ruins, and he was the only man left defending the researchers and scientist. There were only about nine of them left.

Barnsworth had been forced to hideout in a trench about 10ft deep. It was one of many trenches that seemed to poke up out of the ground like a mosquito bite. Some researchers and scientist had grabbed microwave-radio guns and hopped in the trench with him. They were found about 10 minutes after the attack. Barnsworth and the men he defended held their hands up and waited for the attackers to respond. About a minute later an extensively aged but ruddy looking man stepped forward from the crowd that had lined the trench edge and spoke to them.

"Today our greatest enemy, the wicked and blasphemous Foundation has suffered a loss. And our broken god has had a victory" he said. With that the crowd of attackers began yelling, screeching and whirring, shooting Barnsworth and the scientists until they were dead.

David walked out and signaled Johnathan to come in.

"I've got to monologue here a bit." David said.

"Shoot" Johnathan replied.

"We need to investigate certain areas of gravitational influence called Lagrange points. I think they hold the key to finding out where the wormhole went. Although I think we have a new enemy that wants the engine for themselves.

"Ok one question, when do we leave?"

"Now." David said

On the sphere David decided to take a shower since he hadn't in days. Johnathan decided to cook some food, particularly steak and burgers. Aby couldn't help but stand and drool looking at the steaks. She had been feeling weird lately, like a burning or itching was building up inside her. She knew what is was and needed relief. Johnathan was in the kitchen cooking.

"Please Johnathan give me some."

"It's not quite ready yet.

"Pease."

"Ok Ok…just don't eat it too fast."

Johnathan handed Aby a rather large steak and a bottle of BBQ sauce. She sat down at a table and began to eat.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

"Where's David?"

"In the shower…I know what your thinking don't try it."

"Why not?" Aby said with a grin. "I'll just give him something else to think about."

When David was done with his shower he decided to get the Valkyries ready for missions to the Lagrange points. He had the living room transform into the command center it really was and decide to check the fuel levels. He hated what he saw. He saw the needles almost on empty, somehow he had to get fuel for the sphere. It needed to be refueled on plasma from a star. It kept a miniature star going in the center of the sphere to power it.

Depending on what it did, it had to at some point be refueled. He only knew of a few places nearby suitable for being a refueling star. He couldn't use the sun due to the fact that the sun was vital to earths survival he couldn't risk taking several thousand years' worth of fuel from the Sun. Or one of the solar systems gas giants for their hydrogen content, which would throw the solar system out of balance. He had a crooked thought that would save the foundation some work and get him some fuel. He could refuel from SCP-1548 the "hateful star". It was close by and needed to be eliminated anyway.

It was a pulsar star. A magnetized neutron star that rapidly spins and shoots out high energy rays in two different directions because of its extremely powerful magnetic field. Pulsing rapidly, this particular one was a little larger than Manhattan so the sphere dwarfed it. Such stars were some of the most powerful stars in the universe. This one apparently was heading for the solar system but it would take 5,700 years to get there. For some reason it was intelligent and sending hatful messages to earth by pulsing in Morse code. Witch the foundation had to constantly suppress. It apparently wanted to destroy the solar system. The sphere could easily overpower out of sheer size and time-space warping abilities.

David felt something soft rub up against his arm, he had a sudden urge to punch and run because it made him jump but he restrained when he felt a sharp blade come close to his neck.

"Oh…crude Aby I thought you were something else for a moment."

"I need your help with something.' She said slyly. "I told you that I would get you after our mission on the asteroid and I meant every word."

David was oblivious to what Aby meant but couldn't do anything because aby held him in a headlock.

"HEY JOHNATHAN I NEED HELP!" David yelled at the top of his lungs. He had the feeling Aby had some sort of thing he wouldn't like in mind.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN I'VE CONSPIRED AGAINST YOU!" Johnathan shouted back. His face with a grin.

"I guess I'll have to help you. What do you need help with?" He said regretfully.

"I need relief down there." Aby whispered in his ear suggestively. David's reaction was anything but what she wanted.

"LAWD NO! n-not yet anyway." David said with a bit of fear. He may have been taller than Aby but she was far more powerful strength wise. He feared that.

"Why not?!" Aby whined.

"I-I'm not ready." David said managing to escape from Aby's deadly blade-headlock witch had loosened. He ran down a hall as fast as he could. He had no chance for escape as that Aby was a lot faster than him. David soon had his body be shoved onto the steel floor grate. He felt himself being picked up by soft fury white arms and carried to a bedroom. He had to act fast!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Escape

"Let me go Aby!" David yelled. He would have to use null-A to get out of this one. Aby was carrying him with a tight grip. He couldn't escape otherwise.

"Sorry but I won't" She said winking at him. She was carrying him toward a dark room down the hall.

David did what he figured was the only solution to his problem, use Null-A. He performed a cortical thalamic pause in his brain so he could ensure that he had the upper hand mentally. He then invaded her mind and took control.

"Ok I warned you Aby."

~What the~ She thought. As she dropped him onto the floor. ~I didn't do that. ~

David had Aby in his mental grip, he kept her from moving till he had gotten to the bridge and shut the steel doors. Then he released her.

"Ok that should keep her off me." David said panting. He had bent over standing with his hands on his knees.

"Maybe having Aby tag along is a bad idea." Johnathan said whilst standing and staring at the beautiful view outside the window. Jupiter had just transit the sun, much like Venus does. It was a rare sight for the outer solar system.

"You think?" David said siting in his "captain's chair". He had a look of fear.

"I need your help manning the weapons. We've got to do battle with a star for fuel."

"What do you mean battle? "Johnathan said whilst looking for Saturn with a small hand held telescope.

"We need more fuel for the sphere. I found a star that will work." David grabbed his tablet and taped it, on the huge screen in front of them a star came into view it was highlighted by a circle. The sudden view change made Johnathan jump.

"That star is SCP-1548, also known as a hateful star. It's a pulsing neutron star. We can drain it of its fuel and do the foundation a favor."

"You're crazy." Johnathan said turning to face his cousin. "That thing wants to destroy the solar system. And on top of that those huge radiation points could rip the sphere apart."

"I know but you forget it's only about the size of a city. Our ship is the size of the moon. And we still have a good bit of fuel left. Enough for a fight. We'll freeze it using space-time distorters and get some neutron star fuel. We won't have to refuel for a long time after that."

"So you're saying we surprise attack it, freeze it, get our fuel and leave."

"Yep."

"What if it is prepared for our attack, can't it foretell the future in order to time its Morse code messages to earth? Since it is over 5700 light years away and even light takes time to travel."

"Yeah, well we need star fuel. We have no choice because the sphere can't distort much farther."

"What are you going to do about Aby?" Johnathan said whit a sigh.

"I-I-I don't know…You know how I've felt about that kind of thing. You know I've always wanted to be alone…" David said with regret. He hung his head and was slouched over in the chair.

"Well we will do something later… let's just get that fuel." Johnathan said trying to change the topic.

David ordered a lift down to the bridge where Johnathan got on. Johnathan had just been taken up to an observation deck…WITH A TURRET MOUNTED GUN!

"Aw hell yes" Johnathan said. There was a small booklet that showed how to control the gun. Apparently it was used for freezing all movement to any object of any size but only if there was sufficient power.

Johnathan grabbed a helmet from the rack on the turret. He turned it on and activated the built in mic.

"David you there?"

"Yeah I got you loud n' clear." Came a tired reply.

"Ok I'm ready when you are." Johnathan said excitedly.

Distorting in

5

4

3

2

1

And with that they vanished from the solar system reappearing hours later in deep space traveling alongside a neutron star.

Johnathan attacked it with the gun. And so a battle begun.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: 2 nonillion

"Johnathan is that thing securer yet I need to start draining it ASAP?!"

"Not quite it's still slowing down!" Even under the massive sphere's influence and power over time and space, the star still had to slow down it, had been traveling at 85% of the speed of light so it had a lot of momentum to kill.

"What's its speed?" David asked quickly while he was calibrating the Morse coder that would let him communicate with the star. In reality it was about 93,000,000 miles away (one astronomical unit). But cameras projected it to be up close. They needed the distance to protect them from its deadly radiation pulses.

"It's slowing near to 10% the speed of light."

"Ok I'm starting the fuel distorting process while it's still stunned, stand by!"

As the star froze it began to violently attempting to shake itself of its prison. They had to keep it frozen until enough material had been distorted into the fuel chamber. He began to distort neutronium in the star to the sphere. It began to groan under the stress of maintaining a near gravitational singularity within it whilst freezing space-time in an area nearby. It was all over in a matter of 2 minutes. As soon as David saw a nice good number the computer on the sphere to release the star and distort to the Orion nebula. The sphere had to have time calibrate itself with the new fuel. And the Orion nebula was not too far away.

"We don't have to worry about fuel anymore!" David yelled into the mic.

"Yeah!" came a reply. "So how much have we got?"

"In weight or by what fraction we took from it?"

"Both"

We took about half of its fuel it had about 2 solar masses. That's…about…2 nonillion kilograms."

"What is a nonillion?" Johnathan asked.

"It's a 1 with 30 zeros behind it." David said in a reading sort of way.

"Good grief...Hold on! You looked that up didn't you?" Johnathan said jokingly.

"Yeah…I did." David said grinning. Staring at the database on his screen.

Johnathan abruptly changed the topic.

"How many organizations are involved in your plan? What are you trying to accomplish?"

David sat back in his chair in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I just did now tell me."

"I plan on eliminating all the major organizations involved with anomalous objects except the Foundation of course. I want to put the anomalous in the control of an organization that will use common sense to act not its own personal desire. That is what the Foundation does. Secure Contain Protect. I'm not going to tell you about any of the organizations till we come into contact with them."

"…"

David continued to speak: What is interesting to me is the fact that there are seven major organization, applying to Null-A. In the Null-A system propositions are assigned a single of 7 values: true, false, indeterminate, meaningless, self-referential, game rule, strange loop. We've got the Chaos Insurgency, Foundation, G.O.C, Church of the broken god, Marshal, Carter and Dark, Obskura, the Scarlet hammer, and the Serpent's Hand. But the Foundation itself will handle Obskura, the Serpents Hand and the Scarlet Hammer we will go after the other three save the G.O.C we can't take them."

"That's eight not seven."

Yeah but you have to remember the Insurgency was once part of the Foundation therefore it has to be in the same category."

"Well I'm coming down. You do what you do. I'm going to sleep"

"Sleep well Coz" David said.

Johnathan came down in the lift and went to his room, opening the doors to the bridge as he did. David decided he would sleep, but in the captain's chair. He looked on the arm of the chair, it had an engraving in Latin. It was a quote from a TV show.

" ** _Ad eundum quo nemo ante iit_**."

David recited it as he drifted to sleep, reclining the chair as he did.

"To boldly go where no man has gone before." –Star trek franchise.

David was standing in front of a mysterious at a pyramid shaped building. The sun was shining bright. They were in the park of a city. He was facing at a man he had admired for nearly his entire life…one of him anyway. "Witch Gosseyn are you?" He said.

"I'm not a Gosseyn body." He said

"Are you X?" David asked.

"X appears to be no more. He appears to be another Gosseyn and rules this galaxy. Like I said I'm not Gosseyn." David was reminded that Null-A training requires one to replace "is" with "appears to be"

"Who are you then?" David asked.

"That matter does not matter. What matters appears to be that you-"The man was cut off as David was forcefully woken up.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Broken.

"Who-who?" David said sitting up out of the recliner. Only to see a 9mm gun in his face. It was so close to his face he couldn't see who was holding it.

"Whoa…hey… that's a bit uncalled for isn't it?" David said with a 'let's talk this over and not do anything rash' tone.

"Shut up and get on your hands and knees heretic." The gun's holder said. David did as he was told. That's when he noticed a force was suppressing his Null-A abilities. But he was still on the bridge.

"Good choice for subduing me." He said in a congratulatory way. "Using a neuro-suppression emitter to neutralize my Null-A abilities and a gun to force me to obey."

"I said shut up!" Came a reply. Whoever it was that was holding him at gunpoint was using a speech scrambler to disguise their voice. They had to be wearing a helmet so looking at their face wouldn't help him know who it was.

David heard footsteps. Heavy boots with heavy persons were walking about. He could hear motors move with their steps, they all made ticking and tapping sound. He was getting an idea of who was aboard his sphere.

He heard footsteps come through the door and into the room.

"Have you detained the creature?" One of them asked. David assumed it was the one holding him at gunpoint.

"Yes, we have, but the other subject escaped into the hull. He seems to have been trained in combat and escape." The other said.

There was a moment of silence until the other figure spoke to their obvious subordinate.

"I want him found, get together a search party immediately and bring him back." They said. The subordinate ran off. David couldn't get a good look at either one of them because his head was hanging down.

"Get up." He was told. He did as he was told and stared at a person who still had a gun on him. "Move. Go where I tell you and you won't be harmed."

David was guided down the hall that led to the shuttle bay. David noticed that the suppression went with him the person who was following him and guiding him was obviously wearing a portable suppression device. David passed humanoid figures that looked like the Borg strait out of star trek, except they either had nothing but electronics or nothing but mechanical parts. He stepped into the bay and beheld the ugliest ship he had ever seen. It looked like it was out of some space military videogame. He always hated those ships because of their stupid lack of style. The bay was huge at least 500 yards wide and long. And a force field kept air in whilst allowing ships into space. A long catwalk went beside the military ship a ramp had extended from the ship to the catwalk.

He kept moving and was ordered up onto the ship. He was ordered into a very dark room. When he entered the door behind him slid shut and motorized bolts slid into place to lock it. The room was suddenly dark. He thought of his predicament and who it was that had captured him.

~Should have expected that some other organization would try to get me. Well I guess it was a good choice to decline on Aby's offer anyway, I knew something wasn't right. It's the G.O.C or maybe the 'Church of the broken god'. It couldn't be the insurgency, they're machine was configured to go to a small pocket universe. And the other organizations have no means to get out this far. ~

He could feel a suppression plate in the ceiling spreading its influence into the room. It was a lot stronger in this room than the portable one used on him in the bridge. It was giving him a migraine.

~I hope it's the church. The G.O.C will kill us and destroy the sphere. If it's the church at least we would be treated by people who have some morals on killing for no reason. ~

The church of the broken god was one of the four organizations who opposed the Foundation. They believed that their 'god' was broken and scattered. Their belief was that it had to be reassembled, after it was reassembled it would perform some "divine" act of importance. They believed that various anomalous objects were parts of their "god's" body. Whatever stood in their way of reassembling the "parts" was their enemy, mainly the Foundation and the G.O.C. The church was extremely secretive they had no official recognition by any country (many countries governments knew of them).

They would incorporate mechanical and electronic parts into their bodies as a form of trying to become like their 'god'. There were three different groups or 'denominations' each with its own belief on mechanical versus electronics. They each 'worshiped/functioned' differently. But sometimes worked together despite their differences and the major violence that would occur when an argument of "who is right" started.

They sought to overcome the "flesh" as they called it. Witch supposedly wanted to destroy their "god's" work. What they called the flesh, the foundation called SCP-610, nicknamed "The flesh that hates". It was named so due to the repulsive sight that people develop into after infection and the fact that they would attack any human being within a certain area. The results of transformation was far beyond zombies and varied from person to person.

The church used different ways to "convert" and merge their body with machines. The methods varied by sect.

One sect (known as "The Broken church") used a virus, that when the subject is infected, they are slowly converted into a machine over a period of anywhere from days to decades. The foundation classified their virus witch the church called "Gods Ichor" as SCP-217, nicknamed "The clockwork virus."

Another sect (known as "The Clockwork Orthodox") used surgically modifying the body with mechanical apparatuses. Such as hydraulic in addition to muscles, metallic bone implants and entire bone replacement. Mechanical jaws, intestinal replacement and so forth. People converted in this way were known as "Tickers" to the others due to their mechanical noise made while they moved. They detested electronics in every way.

The last group (known as "The Church of Maxwellism") embraced electronics with surgical implants of Wi-Fi receivers, game console hardware, microprocessors, and various other computer hardware. These people were nicknamed "Hummers" due to the fact that they used the sound computer fans produce to aid their meditation.

David kept thinking about how he could get himself out of this mess. How had they even gotten to the Orion nebula let alone aboard his sphere without it notifying him? David figured that if it was the G.O.C he would need to contact the Foundation and call in a return favor. Although if it was the Church they would most likely force him into their church and use his sphere for their religious purposes. If so he wasn't gonna let that fly. Or they might kill him for being sided with the foundation and claim it a holy victory of some sort. If by some remote chance they were Marshal, Carter and Dark. Ltd he would offer money and designs to some of his creations to them for release.

~Was it an SCP?~ He thought.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The instruments of eternal space and infinite time.

Johnathan had escaped into the hull of the sphere when they attacked. He had to run because whoever they were, they were a lot faster than him and had planned their attack. Johnathan walked along the catwalks and by various machinery of all sorts. He had been walking for hours. There was little light and the air seemed nearly frozen. The light seemed to cast a sort of appearance as if it was early morning, as if a little light from the sun was reaching the ground but the sun hadn't risen. Everything seemed some sort of dull steely grey. Johnathan sat down and rested. He had no Idea where he was at, just surrounded by thousands of miles of machinery in all directions. No floors, no ceilings, no walls, just a catwalk and wire rails. The occasional intersection or ramp for getting from one catwalk to another. The machinery had no gears it was more of pipes, pumps and computer hubs all mixed together. After a few minutes of rest Johnathan got back up and continued to walk. The atmosphere was just creepy, there was near silence save for the occasional computers and brief cut on of a pump.

He had been walking for hours until he saw a faint light it was small, but he could tell it was far off. But he started to run toward it. As he neared it, it seemed to form into a doorway with no door, it was positioned in a wall that seemed to be about 10ft high and 30ft wide. Bright white light streaked from the doorway. Johnathan stopped just outside the door. Above the doorway was an inscription he could barely read because of the light from the room. Johnathan stepped through the doorway and was amazed at the sight.

Within was a room with a small capsule opposite the wall he had just stepped through. The room was about 30ft by 30 ft. and the ceiling was 10ft high. Johnathan walked over to the capsule. Inside the capsule was a small white pillow and a humanoid shape imprinted into soft red foam witch formed the bottom of the capsule. It was obvious that someone was to lay inside it. The top of the capsule was completely transparent. The underside of the capsule was made of steel and it rested on a stand composed of two metal beams bolted to the floor. Wires of all sorts ran from the sides of the capsule to the walls seeming to run outside the wall but with no holes. The capsule was about 7 foot long and 3 feet wide and was an ovoid shape. From the ceiling hung a gantry with an x-ray looking machine attached to it, much like the ones used in hospitals. But this was not quite an X-ray machine, it seemed to have other purposes. All of the walls were white and seemed to glow white. Everything was white save the wires, floor and capsule. Johnathan noticed a small inscription on the side of the capsule in plain text, it read:

 **The crypt and throne of the**

 **TRAVELER**

"What is the Traveler?" Johnathan said under his breath. He noticed it was completely silent. Not a sound except his breathing, there wasn't even a breeze even though one could quickly form in the huge hull. The silence was deafening. Johnathan thought about lying down in the capsule for sleep, but then immediately thought against it because he had no idea what it did.

Johnathan then noticed a small removable panel on the right wall of the room it had a small passcode keypad. Two hinges could be seen, it looked as if it would swing down and allow whatever laid behind to be removed or inserted.

Aby awoke alone in an ornate room, on a king sized bed and a bedside table with water and breakfast foods. They were still hot as if they had just been prepared. Aby sat up, getting out of the bed she noticed the room was lit in a soothing way, not bright but not dark. An automatic door the slid was shut, obviously locked, and a note was on the bedside table. Obviously addressed to her

 _Dear creature._

 _I am Robert Bumaro the leader of the Church of the broken god. We had to capture you and the two who had you under captivity for various purposes. They will be dealt with but you will be treated with respect until we can return you to the place you belong. Do not worry we will find some way to get you home…wherever that may be._

At that moment Aby decided she had to hatch a plan to get David and Johnathan out of this and get these people off the sphere. She looked out of window and saw land covered with some debris and an ocean beyond that. She was no longer o the sphere!

Immediately she ran to the door and asked to be let out. Although a guard opened the door, when he did she stared up a tall, darkly dressed man with wires coming out of the back of his head and a game console of some sort strapped onto his back, he had an eye that seemed to be made of glass. And had slightly rachety movements.

"Hel" He began

Aby screamed, she screamed for all it was worth. She tackled the cyborg and ran right over him running as fast as she could down the steel hallway and into a corrido. An alarm sounded, it was the classic klaxon attack drone of a Chrysler air raid siren. It had an eerie echo that would scare anyone. This only scared Aby even more and then more so when an increasing number of various cyborgs chased after her down the corridors and halls before she was finally tackled by one who jumped out from no-where. Aby was brought strait to the ground by the sheer weight of the cyborg who jumped her.

She heard to other who had chased her walk up Aby couldn't move…couldn't escape. She then felt a pain in her arm as she was stuck with a needle. The world started to turn colors of all sort until about 5 seconds they all turned black.

David was shaken awake and drug out of the cell and into a room where he was surrounded by a table that was like two horseshoes laid with their end touching. People obviously cyborgs were sitting in the chairs. The room was dimly lit with just a lamp hung over his head, he could only see the faintest outlined of the people who surrounded him. His hand were cuffed together and two guards who stood beside him fastened the chains of his cuffs to two huge bolts in the floor of the room. David could feel a suppression unit in the room. It was giving him a serious migraine.

A man in a white robe step up to David into the light he had an aged face but it still looked rather ruddy and his voice sounded slightly monotone but still had some fluidity in it. His movements were a little ratchety but not seriously bad.

"I am father Bumaro the builder of the church of the broken god, and you are now being charged with aiding my churches greatest enemy: the cursed foundation!" He scoffed and literally spat the word. "What do you have to say to us?! We will destroy the foundation for it hinders our work to reconstruct our god and we will destroy your blasphemous creation in which you control your destiny down to the very atoms you have. No human should possess that power."

David remained silent and just smiled. Thinking to himself.

"Answer me you flesh loving worm!" The priest-builder said.

David began to speak in a way as if he had been trained in for eternity, as if it had been imbedded in his soul.

"Listen up, I am speaking to all of you, all of your members on the sphere, on earth, ANYWHERE in existence.

I pity you, your abstractions are most incorrect and you let the false-to-facts related to your abstractions determine your actions. All humans have to think using some form logic and you, like most, think in the incorrect way of Aristotelian logic. Your religion's deep root into your way of thinking physically and psychologically taints all of your conclusions and abstractions. You use Aristoteles logic for your circuits and mechanical systems because your brains have naturally fallen into the pattern on the same animalistic level. You categorize everything using the same and massively flawed system of logic.

You refuse to accept that every way humans and animals perceive is just an abstraction from the reality, and instead allow all of your actions to assume that your abstractions are the actual reality they merely and incorrectly represent. Because normally without the correct teaching and training humans ,under all conditions will perceive, think, conclude and act all on the way our nervous systems have naturally learned to represent and interpret reality. Which is false.

I was trained and now act on what is known as 'Non-Aristotelian logic or Null-A. I use an multivalued form which uses seven categories to classify things. Clarify my thoughts, conclusions and abstractions by not restricting myself to, not to be offensive, but your 'inferior' use of True/False binaries for categorizing and basic thinking.

David then let some of his emotion into his words now that he had leveled his opponents head.

Yet you say I am your enemy because you have come to conclude through your flawed and religiously tainted logic system that since I support, aid and occasionally work for the SCP Foundation I am your enemy?

Or does the fact that your religion plays a crucial role in your perception and categorization of me that you have concluded that I have blasphemed or hindered your religions goal of rebuilding your god in various ways so that that makes me your enemy? And that since I have hindered and gone against you, you deem me an enemy and threat to your religion and to yourselves and have decided that my precious sphere is a blasphemous machine to your beliefs? I have much pity that you perceive me that way."

There was a silence for a few moment as David silently read all of their thoughts and actions, they weren't stunned just communicating using body language and for the cyborgs they were using Wi-Fi.

David then heard the "priest" begin to speak, looking directly into David's hazel eyes

"Y-you are the flesh incarnate as a human aren't you? You want to biologically advance the human brain rather than advance it using technology? You want to build a society of your own! YOU WISH TO LEAD US ASTRAY FROM OUR MISSION OF REBUILDING OUR GOD!" The priest spoke with a tad bit of fear in his voice.

"No I'm not your "Flesh". And I don't care about your goals, religion or how you view me. I do have a serious problem that you're hindering the foundations mission on a serious level.

The priest had had enough of David's long winded speech.

"KILL HIM NOW!" The priest shouted.

And just like that that was the last thing David saw before everything went black.

One of the huge guards that were beside him said: "You are dead, No big surprise."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Rage

Johnathan approached the panel and pried at the top so he could see what was behind it. Suddenly the machine on the gantry spoke into his mind. It had a feminine voice, it sounded so sweet.

~Do not open the medical coffins you will need those bodies. ~

Johnathan looked around the room trying to locate the source of the voice until the gantry lowered its large single red L.E.D it had for an eye into Johnathan's view. Johnathan spoke.

"W-what are you?"

~I am the Distorter~ It said humbly ~ I am the massive hull that surrounds you …What is your need? Is there a problem or mistake I have made that you have come to the traveler's throne room in order to speak to me directly? ~

"So, you're the entire sphere?"

~yes~

"I didn't even know you had a conscious. I thought you were just a great hulking and lifeless machine."

~No…I was built to appear that way. I can feel your every movement but I can't hinder your actions. Nor can I communicate to anyone unless they come to this room. ~

"Do you know of the attackers that have most likely captured David and Aby?"

~Yes, but I cannot fight back it is against my programing. ~

Johnathan decided to ask the Distorter about the room's purpose. But was suddenly cut off by it swinging its eye over to the panel on the wall. The panel automatically swung open with a swoosh as chilly air wafted out from it, and a lightly pink toned arm soaked in dripping greenish clear fluid reached out and latched onto the Distorters eye mount and pulled its human body out of the capsule.

Johnathan stood standing, bewildered as David climbed out of the compartment. Albeit in underwear but was quickly given clothes from the compartment that had been behind the panel and he began to dress himself taking only about a minute.

Johnathan began:

"How the heck did you get in there, I saw you being led away onto their ship! And then I ran!"

"Simple, they killed me thinking it would permanently rid them of their enemies' most powerful ally." David said with a menacing grin.

"If you died then how are you alive? Or am I dead too?"

David was still grinning "No, I found out how to grow fully formed adult bodies that are clones of my own then have them kept in suspended animation until I died , then my consciousness is transferred by a piece of brain tissue in my neck over to the next body."

"So this is your 'immortality' you were talking about?" Johnathan asked.

"Yes and I plan on having one set up for you but now is not the time." David's face turned serious, with a tinge of anger obviously trying hard to stay hidden but it was there. "We have to find Aby and then find out how the church made it to the Orion nebula."

David then spoke to the Distorter the same small tinge of anger evident: "Kill the intruders now! EMP the ones fused with electronics and use chemicals to dissolve the ones that have mechanical parts."

David then turned to Johnathan. "Let's move."

The two then left the White room and were guided by the Distorter by illuminated catwalks. Although its gantry stayed behind it could feel them and illuminate areas for them.

The two reached the house like structure built into the sphere. They stepped in from a blast door and beheld the site of piles of distorted metal the smell of burning computer hardware filled the air and a tinge of burning flesh could be smelled. David knew his equipment would be okay because it was resistant to the effects of EMP weapons and the corrosive chemicals used.

Johnathan was surprised by the site.

"Whoa, it didn't have any mercy?" Johnathan said with surprise.

"It only did what I told it to." David said stoically,the ting of anger was still present.

David and Johnathan walked to the control room. When David saw his control room he yelled his anger finally boiling over, he yelled, cursed, and stomped. The walls had been ripped away so that the hardware was visible. Hardware he had so delicately engineered had been torn, replaced and patched up. Cables of all sorts were everywhere littering the floor and were randomly strung from the air into what were now just limp and melted corpses. His hardware was in shambles. Not one control panel was intact for human to machine interface. The only thing left alone was the massive window/screen. It showed the beautiful Orion nebula in all its glory.

Johnathan decided to back up and let David have his moment.

"Distort to earth immediately!" He barked to the sphere, expecting it to comply by obeying. It didn't.

DAMNITTOHELLINAHANDBASKET!" David roared picking up a 300 pound corps and throwing it onto another.

David turned around to Johnathan he spoke but not angrily with Johnathan just whit a sever tone of irritation.

"They'll regret ever touching my hardware, they didn't try to use it they mutilated it! We're going to show them that you do not mess with us!" He said.

"We need to go back to earth and find their bases." Johnathan said.

"We'll need an army. All their 'churches' or 'cathedrals' are in heavily populated areas or they are an SCP. We'll have to hope they haven't trashed the spare control room, it isn't anywhere near as well equipped as this one and it's on the other side of the sphere. They shouldn't even know it exists." David said.

"How are we going to get over there this thing is the size of the moon." Johnathan asked.

"Hang on." David said walking to his study Johnathan tagging along. David pulled out a book from his ornate desk. It was filled with pictures labeled like a dictionary. David flipped until he found the picture he wanted he then stepped over to the mini distortion unit on the wall and motioned for Johnathan to do the same. David entered the correct code into the unit and it transported then instantly onto the other bridge with was merely a small room with a few chairs a large window and basic control panels lining the walls. David walked up into the center of the room and spoke.

"Distort to the sol system immediately! Standard orbit of over 49 Units!" He barked this time he knew it would work. In an instant they were there.

"Launch attack vessel 14."

A faint and low groan could be heard looking out of the window a large football shaped object appeared to come from below and it floated into space then fired mini rocket engines to get it into orbit around the sphere.

"Initiate full lockdown until my return"

A voice responded "Done"

"Transport Me and Johnathan to the attack vessel now."

As soon as they were on the vessel David told Johnathan to sit and not get in the way.

David sat down beside Johnathan and punched in the coordinates for earth. When they distorted to earth and went into orbit. David had the vessel contact the Bokak computer network and pull up the files on known places, SCP's and important corporations associated with the church. David soon found what he was looking for.

"SCP-2510-1"

Looks like one could choose whatever they wanted for gate 8." He said. "I bet they stormed the place and took it over because of its past as a city."

SCP-2510 was a large abandoned city like structure located in the frigid waters of the very southern Indian Ocean part of it was submerged and was built as if it had been meant to be that way. It had been geologically buried underneath ice, and rock, turning it into an Island that hid a machine city. However within it contained a large portal called SCP-2510-1 the portal had 8 destinations to choose from. Number eight had been unexplored by the foundation. The other seven were extremely odd places.

David figured that they had the eighth destination selectable to a certain extent and used the portal to gain access to his sphere.

"We need to contact the foundation and put together an army." David said. "We can't just blow the place up it's an SCP after all and there's no telling what that could do."

"How big is that place?" Johnathan asked.

"Never been there just heard about it. Supposed to be a machine city. Although I doubt we could use distortion technology to get inside, or heat trackers…unless we are inside then infrared will work." David said with irritation still poisoning his words.

"Lets get to it!" Johnathan said getting a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Well plan an invasion so big and quick to scare the pants off of those walking mackintoshes and univacs! We'll show them not to mess with the Foundation, and Bumaro will die of fright when he sees I'm alive!" David said his anger melting away and a tinge of euphoric menacy replacing it.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 readying an army.

Aby awoke in a dizzy state siting in a chair. She didn't have any restraints. But she couldn't muster the strength to stand. A man in a white robe stood before her, she saw his features much more clearly as the tranquilizer wore off, but she still couldn't stand. The room she was in was dark with a small window and it was furnished like a pastor's study for a church.

"Ah, waking now are we? Nice to see the drug took a good effect. We are safe here as that your former captors could never enter this city it's armed to the teeth. So there's no need to panic like you did earlier." The man who spoke was no other than Robert Bumaro.

"I don't want to go with you, they are coming to get me because I am part of their group." Aby said with a smirk.

The priest took this like slap to the face.

"A-all this time you were a part of them!? Well if that's so I guess you'll join that blasphemous fool who I had killed earlier!"

This caught Aby's attention, but she still when on: "I wouldn't recommend that. That could be your biggest mistake."

Bumaro then decided to re-inform her of the situation.

"My mistakes are small, I plan things too well to make extremely disastrous ones. Besides, who's going to come and stop me? I mean the churches greatest enemy is dead and you will join him. Now the great flesh will not prevail."

"W-who was he? Wh-what did he look like?!" She feared the worst. All sorts of feelings came up in her consciousness.

Bumaro was going to have fun with this creature, torturing it. He mentally kicked himself for thinking it could be reasoned with, it couldn't be reasoned with if it was associated with them. Although he couldn't fathom where such a creature would come from.

"He was skinny and was wearing nothing but black Kevlar and these boots." Robert held up the pair of metal boots.

"N-NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO!" she screamed. Aby just sat in the chair and cried. She still couldn't stand for her life! Bumaro had her moved to another room, what he called "The depravation room."

David and Johnathan landed the small attack vessel on Bokak. A great deal of wind was coming in from the nearby ocean but they didn't mind. They rushed inside and command locked the blast door, and David had the airplane hangar close its huge doors. They didn't speak but they made their way down into the bunker that laid there. The headed straight to the workshop and David set up robotic arms and a conveyer belt to assembly the robotic suits. Meanwhile Johnathan was in another room learning how to use laser 3d printers. He looked over at the large library shelf of data storage devices, and picked the box holding the ones under "S". He then found an excellent armor suit design and put it in the printers that was it. There were ten printers stacked one above the other. They were large, deep and rectangular bins with a small high powered laser on a small gantry. The bins were full of metal beads, when heated by the laser a small layer of the beads would melt and fuse together perfectly. Then the bottom of the bin would lower, more metallic beads would be spread over the top and another layer would be fused. This happened in a matter of minutes. Meanwhile Johnathan would load the finished parts over into the workshop and put them in the parts bins of the assembly robots. Although David had a separate machine for installing the distortion energy receiver. It pulled energy from a specific location via distortion. But it needed the energy source to have a distortion energy emitter, witch acted a lot like a tesla coil except it used energy potentials instead of electric bolt of lightning. Only it couldn't send energy to objects beyond earth's atmosphere.

As they were assembled David went to the main bunkers control room. Standing at the main control bank, he entered a code and a small compartment slid open, it held a blue key. David grabbed the key and put it in its special blue tumbler entitled FB/TB MSR and put it activated the great Islands high powered nuclear reactor that had been waiting on standby. It was a Molten Salt Reactor after, all one of a kind as that it could alter from being a fast spectrum reactor to a thermal spectrum reactor, and could be on standby for decades without problem. He loved that design, it was meant to use thorium for fuel witch is much cheaper than uranium. It could also eat nuclear waste of all sorts, all except for fission products and low level or 'contaminated' equipment.

He then fired up the energy distortion broadcaster. He wished he could have made it smaller, the thing took up an entire football field. Walking back to the workshop he told Johnathan he had to select equipment from the armory for the robotic army.

David walked to a seemingly plain wall and put his hand against it. The wall opened up sliding apart like a set of massive blast doors. He walked into another warehouse like storage area. The area was fifty yards squared. It was quite dark so he commanded the lights to come on.

As they did he looked up remembering all the things he put in it. Each floor had a thick steel grate for a floor and was meant for a different war purpose. He could see several stories above him were army equipment of all sorts. David walked to an equipment elevator and punched in the code for the floor a level down. David uncovered the monsters he had built. He loved the way they looked. This floor was meant entirely for use in either WWIII or the battle of Armageddon.

The Two tanks were huge they looked like M1 Abrahams that had taken steroids but been painted Black whit White decals of the foundation logo. Instead of tracks they had hover craft skirts this enabled mobility over any terrain. They were massive about 30 feet across and 60ft long excluding the gun witch was about 80ft long but was stuck into them so it only protruded for 40 ft. The gun was huge at 280mm or 11 inches in diameter, they were capable of firing and hitting targets about 30 miles away. It could also fire small nuclear weapons designed to fit into an artillery shell although at only 20 miles away. There were seven machineguns on each, four in the front and three in the back. Amazingly it still could use a turret to traverse the canon. Their armor was a miracle of engineering and their power came from distortion energy receivers. The last feature was a folding ramp that folded down to let troops or supply's inside.

David also had 4 Topol missile carriers but instead of tires he used a hovercraft skirt for each. These were also painted black with the foundation symbol decal. Topols were extremely large ATVs manufactured for the Russian military that were meant for carrying small IBCM missiles just about anywhere tires could go.

David ordered the payload loading machine to load the tanks with munitions. He also asked a second loading machine to get ready to load the correct ammunitions the robotic suits once they had been assembled. Each suit had an EMP gun built into its right arm. Each one was given a sensor that could see nearly entire electromagnetic spectrum it could only see part of the gamma end. They were approximately 6ft tall each, painted space black with a white decal on their left breast of the foundation's symbol.

David walked back to the workshop and heled Johnathan finish prepping the suits.

"What's in there?" Johnathan asked.

"Our equipment. Artillery guns, tanks and Topols."

"Topols?! Like the missile carriers?" Johnathan asked surprised.

"Yeah…long story short I hacked a defense mainframe a long time ago and built them using blueprints and documents I downloaded, except I modified it so it would have hovercraft technology instead of tires."

"What are the tanks?" Johnathan asked curiously.

"Basically I've taken the M1 Abram put it on steroids installed a replica of the 280mm atomic cannon and replaced the tracks with hovercraft skirts.".

David soon got to work installing the software for each suit. They would be controlled by the sphere, he didn't like the Idea of giving even one of those juggernauts a brain. The three "Laws of robotics" or not. After 3 days they finished 500 soldiers. Johnathan positioned them standing, waiting to be activated.

David handed Johnathan a data storage device. "Go to the bunkers main control room and run the program on this device I'll start the vehicles."

"Okay." Johnathan said turning away and walking toward the control room.

It took only 30 minutes to program them.

"I hope the Insurgency hasn't made any progress getting out of that pocket dimension."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Invasion

Johnathan walked along into the workshop and through the blast doors to the armory. He was astonished at what he saw. It was a small army of robotic soldiers climbing into the tanks with other loading machinegun shells into themselves, other mounting atomic rifle onto their shoulder only to slide onto their back like a ninja's sword.

The floor shifted the roof opened the sky visible a good 1000ft up since they were so far underground. The floor started to rise. The huge motors of the hover craft vehicles started, they sounded like jet engines. But there was no jet exhaust. The skirts of the crafts inflated and they hovered like a hovercraft would. They had small chains holding them from drifting. Small spy drones flew into the bay from the opening in the roof. Johnathan walked up to David, David handed him a helmet and both climbed into their suits. Once the elevator stopped moving up. David motioned from them to climb into one of the tanks Johnathan took one David the other.

They climbed up a ladder to the turrets outside entry hatch each had its own cockpit like a fighter jets except it was simpler as that there was no windows, only a joystick, the joystick was useless other than the suits needed one so they could control the tanks.

The chains holding down the equipment detached and Johnathan followed David strait to the ocean.

"What are we doing?!"

"Going onto the ocean these babies can go anywhere on earth except below the sea and I the skies!"

Johnathan turned his head, it was as if the cockpit didn't exist he could see everything except the ground beneath him. If was as if he was floating.

Johnathan looked over toward the airfield. Several black aircraft that were like predator drones took off in formation and headed towards what his suit told him was the Indian Ocean.

He turned on his suits radio.

"David those drones our air support?"

"Yeah they have a canisters of chlorine gas in their bomb bays."

"What? Why do we need chemical weapons?!"

"Because these guy don't play they will all die trying to stop us. This may as well be war Johnathan, and we have to fight, retake the Base, the SCP, and get Aby."

Johnathan didn't think they would end up fighting like this. David radioed in and warned him that the sphere was about to distort them to SCP 2510

Aby was laying on the cold wet smelly floor of her 8x8 "cell". She could feel what it was made of….she knew what is was… but her brain didn't have enough energy to call up the name it had. It was hard, cold wet and flat. She couldn't get up, or move her body around significantly. The paralyzing drug had worn off, but she was just exhausted. She hadn't been given food since she had been thrown in the cell only water, at least it was clean water. She couldn't even remember when she had been put in the cell. There was no light in the room, no windows and the door couldn't be felt if one did feel walls. It was just dark. She would have slept but she had been given pills to keep her awake. Her mind would deteriorate a little more with each minute, sleep is essential to the mind of any creature. It was also quiet with the occasional sound her insides made in protest to the lack of food. It's so dark I can't see what's happening I can only hear.

She started to mumble to herself just to pass the time.

"Why did he bring me here? Why couldn't he have left me back in my home universe? Why did I try to win him over only to have him run? Now he's dead…What is Johnathan going to do? Was he captured too? I hope he comes to get me…"

Aby just laid there unmoving just breathing very shallowly and existing in near silence.

She heard the door open, but it was still just as dark, she could sense a figure was standing at the door holding a small container. The figure walked over to her, he must have been wearing night vision equipment because no human eye could see with the darkness.

"Ahhhh!" Aby quietly gasped at the pain as a needle was jabbed into her arm, penetrating her skin and a liquid was injected. She would have screamed at the force used to stick the needle in her arm but she didn't have enough breath to do that. A moment later it was removed with just as much force as had been used to stick it in. Aby gasped at the pain again. She herd the door close as the figure left. After a while her senses became blurred and then a bit later faded. Then…nothing.

They were instantly appeared in the Indian Ocean it was the dead of night probably 4 o clock. David and Johnathan turned on the Tanks camera's night vision and began to move toward the base its lights illuminating it like a massive stadium. One could look closely and tell that there was debris cleared away for what was a newly constructed base.

"Let's move bro!" Johnathan said with glee.

"Yeeehaw!" came an enthusiastic reply David charged forward with his tank full speed over the ocean. Johnathan Quickly followed giving out a war cry over the radio. While the four large topols stayed in place ready for action if needed.

The two massive hovercraft tanks speed toward the base a 70mph the base was only 10 miles away. David decide to play a song over the loudspeaker, and loaded the canon of the monster he had built. The people on the base ran in fear of the two titanic monsters that landed on the beach unpassed at the buried landmine that didn't go off. Some attacked with super aggression when they saw the Foundations symbol on the craft. A small siren announced that they had arrived. The cyborgs ran about grabbing weapons. Charging at them with everything from RPGs to pitch forks.

As soon as they landed and slowed down to 5 mph David played the song: "The caissons go rolling along" blaring over a loudspeaker at 150 decibels. Drowning out the siren completely. A nasty battle ensued.

David lowered the cargo ramp to his tank letting some 250 soldiers out. He spun his canon around and began firing at what may as well been point blank. Huge craters replaced the ground men stood on and people diapered from view when he fired. David then raised the ramp door and began driving in a zigzag pattern of the area whilst shooting at anything that moved. Johnathan began letting out his troops and fired as well. By the time the song was done the area was once again wreaked by debris and dead bodies.

The called in the robotic troopers to follow them. They found the entrance to the SCP underneath a massive fallen slab of concrete. The soldiers immediately moved it out of the way. They descended through the entrance and into a massive chamber. Both men were astonished, by the site.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The city

It was no massive city and it had no skyscrapers. Every building went no higher than 100 meters where they were stopped by a massive hulking black roof. Most of the buildings looked as if they had been in the process of being refurbished. The streets were deserted. The only source of light was streetlamps that were nothing but a set of metal strips on a tall pole that used arcing of electricity to illuminate the street. The street was made of ancient concrete, and the buildings were made of extremely old bricks.

"Must have sat here for centuries untouched till the foundation found it." David said.

"Yeah"

"We have to move" David said walking down the street. Street signs were everywhere like one would expect, but they were in a very strange language. The signs had no symbols just words.

"Where in the world would they have Aby?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know… we should switch over to infrared cameras so we can detect ambushes easier." David replied. Their vision turned to infrared and everything was blue, only streetlamps were colored. Coming to an Intersection. At the intersection was three paths they could take these actually had signs with symbols.

"This one with the broken anvil being smashed by a hammer." David said running toward the building at the end. Their mechanized suits right on their tail.

As it grew larger in their sight it they took in what they saw. It was like some sort of gothic cathedral but with gears mechanisms and strange artwork of machinery like it was trying to depict a message or tell a story. David wished he had time to stop and look but he had more important business to attend to. He had his mind set on revenge. Right outside the Cathedral was a large iron gate and fence that surrounded it. The roof most defiantly was a big machinegun nest and the entire building had Humvees parked at odd angles to provide protection for the troops that were most defiantly there. Hiding their signature behind their vehicles.

"Let's move on." Johnathan said. "I'll distract these guys while you sneak in to take care of business."

"That won't work they've got an above average IQ and would figure that out quickly." David replied blankly.

"Then I'll get Bumaro and you find Aby." Johnathan said.

"Okay" David said running beyond the gate and into the defenses of their enemy.

(Red September plays watch?v=hIgj8T_w8MI)

Johnathan commanded the soldiers to open fire on the Humvees and to march in formation. Several small drones flew over the battlefield before them setting off mine that lay ahead. David ran into the line of fire, not that it hurt him as that his suit would hold. He grabbed his EMP gun from his back and hid behind a Humvee he then took to sniping out the troops while Johnathan's RPGs whooshed overhead and destroyed other Humvees. David ran to the entrance and slipped inside, He was in a large 'chaple'. He then radioed to Johnathan: "There's a chapel inside when you enter the main door, bumaro doesn't seem to be here, I'm going to what looks like a study of some sort."

"Copy, any place Bumaro might be?"

"Probably the roof trying to board an air vehicle. Or in a basement escaping from a submarine."

"Got it I'm going to start with the roof!"

"Roger."

David' alarm when off in his suit, signaling that his Topol launchers had been hacked.

"HOLY SHIT NO!" He yelled he began to run throughout the church no longer in the chaple just flights of stairs, halls and dorm rooms.

David radioed Johnathan again: "Jonathan someone's hacked the topols, they're going to destroy the place!"

"Oh hell no!" Johnathan said turning his radio off.

David decided to just jump down a flight of stair in the space between the steps, he hoped over the rail and quickly thudded to the floor. He was in a dimly lit hallway with doors on each side going all the way down the hall until about the tenth one then there was a turn. Each door had a number and was so black that the numbers seemed to just float. Along with white walls and silvery-gray keypads beside each door. David turned his vision to normal and began looking over each door. The numbers started with 340. David quickly caught on to how the door could be arranged, this was obviously a cell block. David ran full speed to cell 359. He didn't have time to screw with keypads. David turned the arm strength to maximum in his suit then attempted to rip door off its hinges. He couldn't apply the force necessary. David literally fried the keypad with the EMP gun, then tried again. Success!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: No escape for the church.

David ripped the door open and found a sight that literally made his blood boil!

Johnathan had just broken in he wasn't leaving unless he got Bumaro or David out and alive.

"Dave, have you gotten out?"

"…" Only slow steady breathing could be heard.

"I'm getting out, how much time do we have to get out?!"

A calm and stoic voice answered him, it was David's voice but calm and stoic.

"I never put in a timer they could launch it whenever they want. Don't think you've got extra bodies either I haven't grown any for you or Aby yet."

"Aw shoot! Screw Bumaro my life is worth more! "

Johnathan jumped through a stained glass window and fell several stories until he landed with a thud. The suit had protected him. He then ran towards the exit when he saw David carrying Aby while running. They both reached the entrance and hoped aboard a Tank leaving the other. They went into the ocean and David punched in a code for the sphere to distort the away to the safe confines of its hull but it instead distorted the topol into it. That was when Bumaro decided to launch it.

David couldn't believe the site in front of him.

David, had no medical equipment on Bokak and he didn't know what kind of damage the Topol had on the sphere. He knew that Aby was unconscious, but he couldn't tell what else had gone on only that she had a place on her leg where she was stuck with a needle. David had to admit medical knowledge would be a crucial thing to have, but he had no knowledge. All he could see wrong was that her pupils were enormously dilated, skin was a bit paler than usual and she was unconscious.

Inside the cockpit of the Tank was Johnathan just sitting there with his suit off but with his helmet on. He was asleep, well needed because he and David hadn't slept in four days. David decided that he had only one choice: take Aby the distorter.

David contacted the sphere, and waited for Aby and him to be distorted to the crypt. He waited over 20 seconds usually it happened instantaneously.

Suddenly they were distorted, but not to the sphere.

David stood with Aby's limp body in his arms. He was standing on a plain of green hexagons that looked as if they had been thrown together to make land. The sky was dark except for in the distance was a series of short curved spires curving in towards the center of source of light witch was in a crater. He could have sworn he had seen this place before. There were walls that slowly curved into darkness at least half a kilometer away.

"Is…this…V'Ger?" he said with awe remembering a movie he saw. Suddenly he was in the crypt of the Traveler. The capsule opened and David laid Aby down inside. The capsule closed and the bright white walls dimed to a soothing deep red.

The distorter spoke: " The organisim is in a deep coma and will take a few days to wake and repair it. Would you like for e to also begin the travelisation process?"

"No, begin you treatment to pull her out of the coma." David said.

"Subject was drugged with an unknown substance witch appears to be similar to, but not exactly like, SCP-217 (the clockwork virus). It appears to be instead of converting the body's organic matter into inorganic mechanical mechanisms it appears to be attempting to create electronic components instead. The pathogen appears to be making significant progress in the intestines but cannot access the brain due to the coma. I am beginning an EMP scan to kill the pathogens that should take 30 minutes. I will begin repairing damage done by the coma and pathogens after the scan, which will then take 72hours. Chance of survival appears to be 100%. "

"What is the damage to the hull?" David asked.

"The main bridge appears to be destroyed and unable to be inhabited due to an extensive hull breach in a crater shape. All living quarters are gone but my computer appears to be intact and I have a record of everything that happened until the warhead detonated. Also, an outside force appears to have been trying to interfere with events that would normally be under control. I cannot locate where the interference appears to be coming from. But most likely comes from another universe."

"Damn…Can you still distort to other universes?"

"Yes, my main function can operate and my fuel reserve appears to be intact, should I begin repairs on the main exterior hull?"

"No. Distort Johnathan here, we have to go to the Null-A universe."

Johnathan appeared in the room behind David who was facing the Distorters gantry eye. Apparently Johnathan woke up and was trying to find David and Aby. David turned around to face Johnathan.

Unfortunately the dim lights, small room and Aby laying in the crypt gave him the wrong impression.

"Hey where did you… oh I'm sorry was I _intruding_?!"

David just rolled his eyes. "No…we're leaving this universe, the main bridge is gone and so is our living area. We have to go to the Null-A universe and repair this sphere… So please remove your mind from the gutter." David said, a little irritated.


	31. Chapter 30

30: Rebuilding.

A day later,

David and Johnathan sat in chairs in front of the window screen. They were in the small spare bridge of the sphere.

"Get ready Johnathan here it comes." David said.

The computer counted down: "5…4…3…2…1…"FLASH.

Suddenly they appeared outside a beautiful galaxy, whose reality one could only describe it as a dream with clarity far superior to the previous universes reality. Amazing colors of deep reds, dark blues, amazing nebula and a swirling double galaxy. The Andromeda and Milky Way had been combined into a super galaxy via a mind-distortion event.

David sat back with a smirk, letting Johnathan come to grips with the sight before him.

"Amazing isn't it? Someone combined the Andromeda with the Milky Way and this was the result. Not only that but billions of planets are inhabited by humans no aliens." David said staring at the galaxy.

"It's amazing alright, but what do we do now?"

"We get replacement parts for the sphere so we can track down the insurgency and fight them."

"Sphere!" David said.

"Transfer us to a star system that a sphere is under construction give months and keep yourself stationed here waiting for my signal. Reboot all of the machinery used to build you. Stand by to receive replacement parts and begin repairing yourself. Understood?

"Yes" it replied.

In an instance David and Johnathan were transported in orbit of a world with a detectably large amount of heat coming from it. They saw gases being boiled off of it and streaming in the direction opposite the star. The planet was approaching the star! It was a gas giant planet far larger than Jupiter hurtling toward its parent planet. The planet had been moved into a highly parabolic orbit so it would come near its parent star. The Planet was to be stripped of its gases by the stars heat and solar wind. Then it would return to a much farther out and colder orbit to condense the remaining gaseous metals and be transformed into a sphere from the remains of its solid metal mass that formed the planets core. It was a breathtaking sight.

Its streaking gasses were being boiled away in such a manner that it looked as if it was an object reentering an atmosphere. But no planet could ever do something like that if it was this size.

"Oh my god." Johnathan said with awe. "Just what is it they are doing?"

"They are transforming a gas giant into a massive rocky planet that will be converted into a sphere. Not all spheres are the same size. This planet is extremely large. Therefore it will be transformed into a large sphere." David said excitedly he had only watched such an event once."

"Will we steal this one too? What will happen to the other sphere?"

"We won't stick around for hijacking it, we need replacements parts. The church did a great deal of damage to the sphere. Around a quarter of it is ripped apart. If we are to do battel with the insurgency we will need a full sphere. Fortunately we can steal the replacement parts from the factories on this spheres moons. They will be producing large amounts of parts for the spheres creation."

"Well where do we need to go?"

"That place probably." David said pointing to a large asteroid that was beginning to grow in its size. They were already on course for it. It had large structures built right into it with several small space ships flying into and out of it darting off fast to some other factor asteroid. All they needed to do is get aboard and start tricking computers into distorting components to the sphere. From there the sphere would repair itself. They needed to establish a link between the sphere and this small factory. The shuttle began a landing procedure that would set them down on top of one of the structures built into the large factory asteroid. David and Johnathan got out and began walking in the Inconel suits to what they though was an entrance when an alarm was set off. It set the asteroid into a strobing light mode but only a little sound was heard through their boots.

"Crap I forgot these things have alarms! Run. We may miss our chance to get the parts."

"Where do we go?"

"Um…I think we should try getting through here!" David said running through the small blast door.

When he made it inside he instantly notice Johnathan was gone. A loud pounding could be heard through his boots from the door. David then began to pound away at the doors locking mechanism. It gave way and Johnathan nearly trampled David trying to get in the door.

"Shut the door they have some sort of security force coming after us!"

"The door is broke now it won't close."

"We have to run and get this link set up and done!"

"Follow me then!"

Running hurriedly down barebones corridors and past multiple factory floor David found the kind of terminal he was looking for. Hurriedly he busted the shell the components were inside of and started fiddling with the different wires and electronic components inside. Although the security force was now upon them and they came with men as strong as an ox and twice as tall. Each in a large metal suit.

"I'll hold them off just keep working" Johnathan shouted through his radio. He activated the weaponry he brought with him unleashing a powerful series rounds from a Machine gun RPG. Although somehow the men were much stronger that he expected One had managed to fight off an RPG and grab Johnathan's foot, yelling on Johnathan and David's frequency: "Resistance is futile we are trained in null-A!"


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Heart break preparation.

David whipped around to face the man who said that and was hauling Johnathan back by his foot. And the others were quickly running for him.

Then he saw it, the symbol on one of the men's armor chest pieces, a hexagonal shape supposed to look like line art box. Another box was inside the first with three arrows pointing in different directions. It was the insurgencies official symbol…David knew now that they were both screwed. No doubt about it.

Aby awoke in the crypt. She lazily sat up and stretched her arms. Then she panicked wondering where she was what had happened and of course where David was. She was met then by the Distorter.

~Please calm down you are safe within my hulls confines David and Johnathan have gone off to get parts to repair this sphere as that it has retained damage of a heavy magnitude.~

"Who are you?"

"I am the Distorter. I control this great sphere and its components but-" The voice trailed off as Aby was suddenly transported to the emergency control room. In a seat sitting directly in front of the spheres main screen.

"On the screen appeared a video feed from David inside his suite. Aby got crystal clear footage. But wished she hadn't."

It was shaking around and one could see the exhaustion on his face, he was running.

"Aby its David listen carefully, the insurgency has got Johnathan and they will get me. I need you to have the distorter send the sphere to the shadow galaxy. There the spheres will be good enough to use to scavenge for spare parts. Get the sphere repaired and to the location of this message comes from within 20 days or everything is doomed. Once you're back here you will need to destroy the sphere under construction and insurgency base being built inside. Aby…I love you, sorry but this is goodbye."

The message ended there. Aby sat back. And began to sob. She hadn't asked for this, all she wanted was him. He had been so kind. She had tried to get him to see…did he really care or was he really as callous as Johnathan had told her? Why would they do this to her? Why did the Church and the insurgency have to ruin her plans? She simply wanted him…

Sudden determination welled up in her!

"NO THEY CAN'T DO THIS. I WONT LET THEM DO THIS! I DON'T CARE IF THERES NOTHING LEFT OF ANY UNIVERSE I WON'T BE WITHOU HIM!" Her face was steaming with mournful tears and rageful eyes showed she meant business.

"Sphere!" She barked. "To the shadow galaxy! We must repair you and get on our way back to the insurgency base!"

"It will take two days to distort two that location."

"GET GOING THEN!"

It realy did take two in real time days to get there. And the sphere found a suitable shadow galaxy sphere and began to cannibalize it for parts and repairs. Aby searched through David's study for weaponry that may hold tactical value. She found only a few books all of them on nuclear weaponry and cold war era battel tactics. She had them memorized by the spheres Artificial intelligence bank and then began worked with the sphere to put together a truly monumental nuclear device. She had no idea what a nuke size should be. She had only the basic knowledge that a megaton weapon was more powerful than a kiloton weapon. And that the tonnage meant how much TNT it would take to create an explosion of the same size. She settle for a thousand megatons. After the spheres army of repair nanobots finished their jobs Aby worked to prepare the now rebuilt sphere to be ready for combat with whatever the Insurgency may have had. She made sure the sphere had more than enough neutronium in reserve for an interstellar scale battel. She hadn't slept in several days and decide to get rest while the sphere was making final preparations. She was only at day 18 and was nearly ready to face the insurgency…

During the two day distortion trip back. She laid down in the only bed she could find…the crypt. And while she slept, the Distorter began the travelisation process. Something it knew would be needed to be done to win this battel. It began to enhance her brain, making it more powerful and capable of more than just thinking or distorting herself and a few things. It was giving her the powers of prediction like that of the predictor from Yaltera. She would then be able to predict events as long as no one distorted themselves. She could control the contours of space and times fabric with merely her thoughts. She could memorize and distort enormous amounts of matter and energy at will to any spot she had memorized. It sharpened her vision, increased her memory capacity rebuilt her immune system to be almost impenetrable. Yet she would not know nor would she be able to use her powers after the process. It would never tell anyone of what it did. She could only use her powers if she knew she had them…

The Sphere…The distorter knew of David's plan to become a traveler and roam the multiverses for adventure forever. Never dying. But it knew he was not suited for this role for the multiverse as a protector. So when given the opportunity It began its plan with Aby. Completely fooling him and all other life forms that knew it existed. With the plans completion David's dreams of becoming in all practicality, a God, were smashed.

She was awaken six hours before they would arrive.

"I feel like I have slept for like 100 years." Aby said groaning as she sat up and stretched.

"You have been in sleep state for approximately 12 hours. You must now prepare to take on the insurgency." The distorter said.

Somewhere from the great beyond a voice yelled into Aby's head: "YEAH, BEST ENDING EVER, I TURN INTO A GOD!" It screamed from a land and time long ago and far away called Cincinnati of 2013 A.D.

"Ow! Damn that was loud! Who said that?" Aby pouted.

"No one said anything." The distorter said.

"Must be my imagination then."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A lost family member found.

David awoke for what he knew wouldn't be the last time in a completely black cell. No light was let in at all. He had lived for twenty days in complete darkness having to eat, sleep and think in complete darkness. It was a small 6x8 foot cell but he could only tell it was roughly that big based on his leg stride from one wall to the next. He only hoped Aby would come through. Although to him it was very unlikely she would accomplish much, unless the Distorter walked her through everything like a video game tutorial character. Even then she could only do so much in his mind. (How wrong he was).

Although this headache hurt. It really hurt. There was a null-A suppressor located in the room so any of his powers were simply snuffed out like a in a glass jar.

David also wanted to know of Johnathan's predicament. He had weaseled his way out of one insurgency cell. Would he be able to do it again? No, they probably custom designed a cell for him. David knew no way of how to escape such a prison. He hadn't herd the faintest of noises since he had been put in this cell. Probably because he knew it was built to be a kind of room called an anechoic chamber. A room made to absorb sound so that it can become one of the quietest places on earth. It was so quiet he could hear his eyeballs moving and his eyelids blink. He could hear his heart as if it was a pulsing train horn in his ears and he could hear his intestines doing the process of digestion. So silence wasn't really effective at the moment.

It all had to do with that the human mind was never used to such levels of quietness so it sharpened its hearing to find noises. The levels of quietness like this would normally drive a normal person insane within 45 minutes. But not David. He had spent several days in such a room before and eventually got used to them. Yes he had gone insane several times, but got used to it as he spent more and more time in them. He wasn't new to sensory deprivation and as long as they gave him food and water he would survive completely sane. He waited for Aby, he admittedly missed her. A lot. How long had it been? How was he able to keep track of time? He didn't really, he just slept when he felt the need and woke up when he woke up. That's how he counted days.

Johnathan sat, strapped to a metal chair in a room that was dark most of the time until they came in to give him food. He could hear things on the outside. Like men, creatures, robots and things. He knew he was locked away with some sort of SCP in his cell but what it was he couldn't know. It was out of his line of sight.

He had been this way since they were captured. He was fed food but not like that he liked. He liked his biscuits, sweet tea, eggs, sausage and such. Things a grandmother would cook. He did grow up under his grandparents care. His food was nothing like that he had eaten before. He loved food. But this…It was simply a thick drink, it tasted as if it has been excreted from the depths of hell by that software company happysoft along with the video game Hong Kong '97. You know the game, it's the only one with Bruce lee's unspecified relative "Chin" who looks just like Jackie chan. And who supposedly can wipe out 1.2 billion people. But I digress. It was almost impossible to get down but it was the only food he was given.

Johnathan didn't count the days. He had been knocked out before David sent his message and both of them had been separated since their capture. So he figured he was waiting to be used as a test subject. But still food was food right?

Aby sat at the controls of the newly refurbished bridge. She sat with a specialized sensory input helmet that gave her eye over the battlefield that was approaching. Oddly she could faintly feel that she could move things. She saw in this helmet. Her heart raced she went through one of her many plans again and again in her head. She hoped she could pull this off.

She arrived. And then began attacking a monstrous machine. It was nearly twice the size of hers. It seemed to be a massive artificial planet. She began firing away with prejudice at the large mass of components, it looked incomplete. She fired away and blasted it with energies yet they did very little as far as one could see externally. Then she got a thought. Didn't David and Johnathan use the spheres power of space and time to slow an entire star? Why not crush this sphere Why not make sure they never came back hurtle it into-but wait. She can't, David and Johnathan are almost certainly on it!

Suddenly a projectile was fired from the the other sphere she clenched her fists and it somehow was deflected and skirted into and orbit of her sphere. What had she just done?

"~We have a large amount of nuclear devices in the 25 to 50 megaton range would you like them launched?~" The distorter asked.

"Yes do it now ai-"

Aby was cut off by a large number of mini super nova like explosions occurring in the exact spot she was going to mention. But there was still little damage. But as the other sphere began an attack it soon stopped as if she had disappeared.

"~It seems they do not understand that you can create gravity bubbles to bend light around you. We are now virtually invisible to them they cannot detect us.~"

But as suddenly as their battle began it ended. The other sphere distorted away.

"FOLLOW THEM!"

"~Done we are on course to the same destination~"

For Johnathan it came with a tremendous explosion to his right. A massive wall had been destroyed and the leg of his chair broke causing him to fall over. But the chair didn't release its grip. An alarm sounded and people, creatures and things came running by. The lights in the hall began to flicker and someone stepped into his room. He saw then faintly he wasn't in the position to get a good look at their face.

"Well, well, well." It said.

Johnathan knew that voice. He could never mistake it. It was his little brother. The one that went missing about five years ago. But this voice was calm, cool, and collected. It was deeper than he remembered.

"Lane…how did…where did you. Just forget, it come get me out of this thing!" Johnathan said.

"Shhhhhh…can you hear it? It's the plan the engine has for us. It can see the lines. We are the ants we are lost but it can see the lines. And why would I ever get you out of that chair? You would only attempt to disrupt its plan, my plan and my new life here.

"You're talking sh-"Johnathan then had a thought. Now he knew. He knew who this really was…The engineer. His little brother, his youngest brother, was the engineer, the person who controlled the Chaos Insurgency and micro managed its every action. The one who sat and listened to the chattering of a Keter class SCP. One that was never catalogued or recorded by the foundation. But the one who sent the insurgency rouge and out of the foundations control.

"Johnathan why are you silent? Is it that you now realize that I have more power than you or little Dave? Is it that now as you are sitting in a broken chair we are on the verge of taking over everything that currently exists. Every planet, every solar system, every galaxy, ever universe, everything in the multiverse and all beyond that? We can raise an army of countless number in our small pocket universe. No one can stop us." Lane's voice still remained calm and cool.

"I am currently waiting on your compatriot to arrive so we can destroy them with energy from the brown dwarf currently crushed inside this sphere. I am interested though, who is it that has finally caught little Dave's eye? I thought he was aloof from that sort of thing."

"I've got a question for you." Johnathan said. "What the hell was I eating?"

"Oh that was a drink which contained all the necessary nutrients a human body needs to survive. Back to what I was saying what this girls name?"

"How did you know about her?"

"I am the engineer I am told all that is important. I am told everything, everything but that girl's name. So what is it?"

"Why would I tell you? Why don't you ask little Dave yourself oh great and powerful Timothy Lane Smith?" Johnathan said sarcastically, he still knew how to press his brother's buttons.

"grrrr shut up idiot!" The thin figure said as it stormed out of the room.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Paint it black.

David was sitting on the floor hands in his lap and legs crossed. He wasn't tied up. Not like Johnathan. Johnathan was a buff dude, strong as an ox and twice as tall. David was a mere 5'10" He was thin scrawny and not strong at all he was a wimp when it came to strength. That why he wasn't tied up. Suddenly a door opened. And alarms light and other sound rushed into the room. The light came on and he had to shield his eyes so they could adjust. The personnel outside his cell were yelling running and causing quite a racket. The lights to his cell came on and confirmed his theory on the room being an anechoic chamber. But the figure who stepped through the door caught him off guard. And he knew who and what the person was…His cousin Lane.

"How you doing little Dave?"

"Good lane, doing real good." David said sarcastically.

"I know what you are Lane, let me tell you you're the last person I expected the Engineer to be though."

"Well, unfortunately for you, you will never have the chance to become the Traveler you wanted to be even though you are already the traveler. You see we have complete this sphere. And it seems yours chickened out."

"Well I guess she tried. But I think you took damage, there was a battel wasn't there? Why else would alarms be going off, personal running and SCPs that can repair things be rushing around?"

"Yes we did take damage, who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. It seems someone has finally caught your eyes. You are showing more emotions than I remember. It's time to spill the beans, I am your cousin after all."

"You'll never know. If the Engine can't tell you why should I? I know the engine is telling you everything to say. Why do you consider yourself important? There have been 9 others before you. They each had the job of engineer for only about 10 to 20 years each. None of them were immortal. You are more or less nothing but a speaker, an echoing voice over a PA system. You have no real power, and the Delta team can tell if you are lying."

"Shut up! I am…I am the Engineer I tell every single person on this vessel what to do and when! There are thousands of us!"

"Realy? Thousands? I doubt that many people could fit through that small wormhole you opened back on Cruithne. You're lying, I know that your many bases back in our universe were destroyed."

"How did you know? You aren't even a part of the foundation!"

"I did it. I sent my Valkyries to drop their drilling nukes to destroy your bases. Leaving no craters, no fallout and no radiation. Only a large underground caverns dug out by tunneling nukes in which all of your bases fell and were destroyed." David sat there stoically looking up at Lane in the eyes.

Lane face became red, and anger was very apparent on his face.

"YOU DESTROYED THEM?! YOU DESTROYED THEM?! YOU KILLED MANY INOCENTS, THE BLOOD OF MY BRETHEREN ARE ON YOU HANDS! YOU KILLED THEM ALL IN ATOMIC FIRE AND THEN DROVE US OUT OF OUR BASE AT CRUITHNE!" Lane's face was filled with tears and anger, he cried but was enrage at the same time. His family killed the people he cared for. The engine had hid this from him. He didn't care why it did, he figured it had its reasons why.

"They were not innocent Lane, they endangered mankind's ignorance. The foundation and the G.O.C have spent the last 300 years trying to keep the world from knowing of the anomalous things, the boogieman, and the flesh that hates. Children shouldn't be keep up at night because of them. People shouldn't live in fear of radical Larry or the sculpture. The foundations job it to prevent XK-class end of the world scenarios too. And if they still happen they do their best to fix the world and rebuild it without anyone knowing. Have you seen what an XK-class end of the world scenario is like?!...HAVE YOU?!"

"No little Dave…I haven't. But a permanent one across multiple universes is what we need!" Lane spat angrily.

Lane turned and stormed out of the room. After that two large men came in and picked David up and began to escort him.

Aby sat in the chair with the helmet still on. It was taking a while to get to where the Insurgencies sphere was at. Meaning it was still in the Null-A universe just distant. Very distant. Then it clicked. They were going to harness the power of the spheres in the shadow galaxy! They would gain control of hundreds of spheres the size of Jupiter! They had to be stopped now!

She saw it like in a dream…the Insurgency sphere. It was glowing fiercely. An effect of quantum tunneling on the scale of a planet sized object. No doubt her's looked the same.

"Sphere, is there a way we can stop them from reaching their destination? Any way at all!?"

"~No…The only way you can truly destroy the insurgencies sphere is to use a gravitational implosion. Crushing it will cause it to begin imploding. Within the sphere sits a crushed brown dwarf which is crushed into a barley critical star. The surrounding metallic structure if forced into said star would cause it to grow in mass. The result could cause a black hole if you are able to crush the resulting object to the correct density. Which is the size of a basketball. No larger will do. Any larger and it will explode into a nova. Unfortunately David and Johnathan would not survive such an event.~"

"Can we prevent them from linking to the sphere network in the shadow galaxy?"

"~They would simply go to a parallel universe just like this one.~"

"Time till arrival?" Aby asked.

"~16 hours~".

"Is there some way you could distort me aboard their sphere?"

"~No we are in a state of energy transition. We are quantum tunneling. Their energy state it constantly changing. And so is ours. Successfully doing so would be risky. One can't quantum tunnel while they are already quantum tunneling. Now teleportation like beaming someone to one place or another is possible.~"

"What is beaming?"

"~I would dismantle you atom by atom and reassemble you on the other side.~"

"Would it be painful? How long would it take?"

"~No certainly not, and it would take perhaps 30 seconds. I will beam you over now along with your Inconel suit.~"

David knew where the men were taking him. One held his arm tight. The other held a Null-A suppression device. Lane walked in front of David wear simply the outfit of a mechanic. Where were they taking him? To the engine of course, the ultimate of all cognito hazards. It would clean ones mind of all previous biases and mold them into beings of utter evil. It's goal? None but it knew, according to foundation intelligence the Engineers usually marched strait into their own death for seemingly no reason. David knew what the engine wanted. Him, it was using Lane only as a hold over until it got ahold on him and his abilities as the Traveler. It would then be extremely easy to manipulate the worlds of various universes. Little did the engine know, he was not the traveler…yet. It would be very disappointed. And perhaps he could sabotage it. He could put things in its gas tank no other engineer had done. No other engineer had known of its existence before they became its puppet. He would become a new person entirely His personality replaced with a mangled twisted one similar to his own. Aby…she would be heavily hurt by this new change but it was coming, he had warned them all of its coming. Hadn't he? If only there could be someone else fit to be a Traveler. The engine would never be the wiser. Would it? As David neared the room the engine was kept in he noticed more and more blood smeared upon the walls. He detested bloodshed unless it was absol-utly necessary. This rouge cognitive hazard machine had no right to cause this bloodshed. The foundation had served humanity for ages. The first SCP contained allowed the industrial revolution to happen. Why release all the things that kept mankind from progressing further? Finally he was there. His arm released. The door opened for him by Lane. There it sat, connected to an engine diagnostic machine. Painted red on the camshaft covers. He saw the fuel injectors and fuel pump the gas tank, the turbocharger, everything. It was a beautiful engine in very good condition. But he sensed no change in his behavior. Then Lane began talking.

"It has told me it needs you to do something to it what it won't tell me. If you would please step into the room perhaps it could tell you."

Lane grabbed the Null-A suppression emitter and held it as David stepped into the room. As he though, the suppressor kept him from hearing it. But David began acting as if he had heard it. He hung his head in shame. As if being scolded by the engine.

"I see the things I've done and want to paint them black. No colors anymore I want them painted black" David said with a fake tear.

"Give me a blow torch!" He commanded Lane happily smiled. And handed him one from a work bench nearby.

David walked to the machine. He observed it. It was a standard 1930's ford V8 engine from the car of the same name. It was primitive for an engine by his standards. He began looking at it parts. Awhile later he noticed Lane had left the room and both door were shut. Now was his time…To end this madness.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The end of Chaos

David first unhooked the engine's water pump. Such a component back in the day was used to pump water through the engine to cool it. The early ford V8s were notorious for cracking engine blocks if their cooling system was even under an extra load. He only dreamed of the consequences of letting it run. He then decide to put metal shavings from nearby lathe into the gas tank and let those score the cylinder walls.

Before he dismantled it he was going to make it suffer. He cranked it up and let the lead out. He ran over and pulled the governor off of it. Letting the engine rev and rev its RPMs climbing until his ears hurt like crazy. It finally burst into flames and several parts flew through the air. The engine stopped working then. He then grabbed the blowtorch. He probably not only cracked the block but also a piston head. Now he would have fun. He then sang the song it caused: "The end is nigh" He hoped it knew why he was doing it.

He began dismantling the beast. First he started using the cutter to melt parts off. He wrenched, things and pulled things apart. First he started with the alternator he unbolted it and threw it to the ground then he unbolted its pulleys having cut its belts with the torch. After and hour on the engine block was left. That when he felt her. She had come aboard. Somehow he could sense her event with the suppressor on.

David then quickly ripped the distributor off and melted the copper inside he began to completely obliterate the engine. If a car enthusiast could see his treatment they would cry. But he wouldn't not for all the lives it had taken. The things it had done. He wanted revenge. Next was the camshafts. He made sure to use a metal shaping press to break them into pieces. Finally the fan was just melted as that it was aluminum. In two hours He had completely destroyed it. But its matter that it was made of, it would need to be destroyed. As much as he would have tried a blowtorch couldn't get him the final result he wanted. He would need a Nuke. A big one for extra measure.

He then began talking to the engine as he destroyed more of it.

"So showed them the heat death huh? Pity they didn't see me in the future when they use their hallucinogenic substance. That's right though. They didn't see the part of history where SCP-280 set me on the path of the foundation. How I survived the site 13 disaster you caused. You hid my existence from them. You were sneaky but yet you failed. They failed to see that the heat death would be prevented by the traveler who would fix the universe in place to let it expand no more. You tricked her Xin you fooled that poor soul into thinking you could save reality. But now you will be history. And as for your book" David said pointing to a book lying on a work bench. "I will burn it. You took an opportunity when they were in a stressed situation, when the O5 counsel was about to snap. You brought order to their chaos. Telling them Chaos would be what mankind needed."

"I'll say it as James Rolf said many, many times; 'what a pile of fucking bullshit'."

"Little did they know that the anomalous was just anomalous because mankind had a flawed understanding of how the universe works back then. Most of humanity still has to use that flawed system till researchers at the foundation find out the real truth. There are asterisks to every scientific law. We haven't found why it all happens yet but someday it will all be explained logically. Such as early scientist were called magicians for astounding people. They were using the strange to their advantage. Although later on magicians came along and used trickery to entertain."

"Science is a flashlight in a dark room. What it illuminates is what we know. The dark is the unknown. The more it illuminates the more we realize we don't know."

Aby found herself in a hallway crammed with various different personnel who nearly and completely ignored her. They acted as if her appearance was normal. So she carried on as if she was normal. She felt Johnathan and David. And somehow knew their locations. She pause and closed her eyes. She could literally see them as they did things. Johnathan was lying on the floor tied to a chair David was in the process of destroying something. She decided to get Johnathan fist as that no one would consider David a threat, although Johnathan could be untied and beamed back aboard the Sphere. She couldn't exactly…hold on, where was Johnathan now? He…he wasn't aboard the insurgencies sphere now. But aboard Hers! How did that happen?! She could still sense David but he was moving away from the room he had been in and was running with something in his ha- Now he was gone! He was on the sphere now! Why was she still here? She needed to destroy the place… Best try to get back to the other sphere.

Suddenly she had been beamed from the insurgencies sphere to theirs. It was odd looking down at Johnathan in the massive black suit. But David was at a control panel fiddling with a touchpad furiously.

"Sphere!" he barked.

"Take us out of the Tunnel drop us into intergalactic space now!"

"Done." It said aloud.

"After all these years I didn't get to defeat the Insurgency, I have to admit Aby I am very jealous."

"What happened to Lane?" Johnathan said.

"Sorry to say Johnathan but the person you met wasn't Lane. His personality was lost as soon as soon as he came into contact with the Engine. I decided to put that personality that controlled Lane's body out of his misery. They will all die when they reach the Shadow galaxy. But as for us. We are going to go home.

"Aby let me see the plans for your nuclear weapon."  
"Sure, you mean that 1,000 megaton one the Sphere helped me build?"

"David and Johnathan stared back in disbelief at Aby's statement.

"A Thousand megatons!" Johnathan said.

"I wanted it to do serious damage. Several other weapons were tucked away aboard the insurgency's sphere."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Traveler

Aby prepared to step out of her Inconel suit. And as it opened up she stepped out in front of David. Something wasn't right…for some reason her body was glowing rather brightly. It seemed to David as if an angel had just appeared…

"Oh… my god Aby…what did you do while I was gone? You're so…so…" David's face was completely flabbergasted at the sight. He could tell now she had trained in Null-A. It made her subconsciously much more attractive to him. He couldn't find words.

"So what?" Aby said casually as she walked out of the living room and down the hall toward the kitchen.

David walked after her. He had to get to the bottom of this. He stopped her by grabbing her hand in the hall and turning her around to face him. He held her by the shoulders and looked down into her deep red eyes.

"Hey what's with you now David your acting strange."

"It turned you into the Traveler…The distorter turned you into the traveler to win the fight." David said quietly. He let go of her shoulders and held her face loosely his hands trembling.

"It turned you into the traveler didn't it?!"

"Come with me right now we need to turn you back."

Just then the Distorter spoke up: "I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that. I made the process permanent."

The end of part 1


End file.
